


Campus Paradise

by nyelwinks



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All minor members are LEGAL, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Group Chat Scenario, M/M, Mild Language, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyelwinks/pseuds/nyelwinks
Summary: The members of theAcupuncture Clubcan be wild in their group chat.Focuses on how each member combats with their love life and friendship.Main couple:Nielwink. Other side couples are discussed in this work, too.P/S:This is more to chatting scenario with plots. Will include some short forms to make it more realistic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Campus Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325995) by Venu (@venuxxxs). 



>  
> 
> **The characters and their department:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dept. of English Education:**  
>  Hwang Minhyun (Year 3), Lai Guanlin (Year 1)  
>  **Dept. of Science and Education:**  
>  Ong Seongwoo (Year 2)  
>  **Dept. of Early Childhood Education:**  
>  Kang Daniel (Year 2)  
>  **Dept. of Mathematics and Education:**  
>  Park Jihoon (Year 1)  
>  **Dept. of Physical Education:**  
>  Park Woojin, Yoo Seonho (Year 1)  
>  **Dept. of Korean Language and Literature:**  
>  Bae Jinyoung (Year 1)  
>  **Dept. of Home Economics Education:**  
>  Lee Daehwi (Year 1)
> 
> Note: Lines in _italic_ (mostly Guanlin's) are in English! Since this is based on a Korean fic, just imagine the rest of the conversation in Korean and Guanlin with random English sentences here and there. I thought of changing the English lines to Chinese in the translated version but silly me is not good in Chinese at all :(

**1\. Hong Kong is no fun.**

Kang Daniel: Recommend me a travel spot.  
Ong Seongwoo: Domestic? Oversea?  
Park Jihoon: Who are you going with tho?  
Kang Daniel: Lololol it's a secret  
Hwang Minhyun: Hong Kong go go  
Kang Daniel: Oh hyung, is Hong Kong good?  
Park Jihoon: Hong Kong's no fun, going to Hong Kong for sex is damn nice tho  
Park Woojin: You're nuts  
Bae Jinyoung: Lolololol sex lolololol  
Lee Daehwi: Daehi wanna go to Hong Kong too (in aegyo)  
Park Woojin: F*ck

(Kang Daniel has left the group chat)

 

**2\. They said I'm infertile.**

Lee Daehwi: Omg Daniel sunbae left.  
Bae Jinyoung: Let it be. He'll be invited again later.  
Ong Seongwoo: You freshmen, go to sleep asap.  
Hwang Minhyun: You guys are very bold, eh.  
Park Jihoon: Lolol sorry, sunbae  
Park Jihoon: No but  
Park Jihoon: He left just because of that  
Park Jihoon: I'm f*cking disappointed  
Park Jihoon: Perhaps that sunbae's down there isn't functioning?  
Ong Seongwoo: Oi  
Hwang Minhyun: Stop  
Bae Jinyoung: Lololol  
Lee Daehwi: Maybe he hasn't done it yet!  
Bae Jinyoung: Hahahahahahahahahah  
Bae Jinyoung: Daehwi's cute  
Park Jihoon: (emoticon)  
Park Jihoon: He's not here anyway

(Kang Daniel has left the group chat)

Park Jihoon: Omg  
Bae Jinyoung: Omg  
Lee Daehwi: Omg  
Park Woojin: Tsk, tsk  
Ong Seongwoo: You didn't see I invited him right after he left just now?  
Hwang Minhyun: What's with you guys, seriously  
Lai Guanlin: What is infertile?

 

**3\. Sorry for making fun of you.**

Park Jihoon: Hyung  
Park Jihoon: Hyung-ah  
Park Jihoon: Hyuuung  
Park Jihoon: Daniel!  
Park Jihoon: Kang Daniel who's the most handsome in the galaxy  
Kang Daniel: What  
Park Jihoon: Haha  
Park Jihoon: Sorry that I made fun of you  
Kang Daniel: Nvm  
Park Jihoon: But sunbae, you haven't lost your virginity?  
Park Jihoon: Don't seen-zoned me  
Park Jihoon: Heck, you blocked me?  
Park Jihoon: Lololol hyung!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: Kkukku kkakka  
Park Jihoon: F*ck I'm really blocked I guess  
Park Jihoon: Damn Kang Daniel you a**hole, live as a virgin for the rest of your life!  
Kang Daniel: Just finished showering tho

 

**4\. I was upset.**

Kang Daniel: Why tf do you have lots of interest with someone's virginity?  
Kang Daniel: Take care of yours instead smh  
Kang Daniel: You say nothing but bs  
Kang Daniel: Oi  
Kang Daniel: You better answer  
Kang Daniel: Are you reading?  
Kang Daniel: So you did. Answer pls?  
Kang Daniel: Oi  
Park Jihoon: Why?  
Kang Daniel: A- Are you mad?  
Park Jihoon: Yes  
Kang Daniel: I don't know what to say  
Park Jihoon: It's just you, sunbae  
Park Jihoon: If you're not taking my virginity  
Park Jihoon: Then don't pay attention to me

 

**5\. Adding fuel to fire.**

Kang Daniel: What do you mean?  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Kang Daniel: Want me to introduce you some girls?  
Kang Daniel: Are you okay with older girls?  
Kang Daniel: Single girls around me are all older thoㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: How old was you again, 20?  
Park Jihoon: Wow hyung you're f-ing  
Kang Daniel: Sorry Idk anyone who's 20 years oldㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Who tf  
Park Jihoon: Asked to be  
Park Jihoon: Introduced to girls?  
Park Jihoon: F*ck  
Park Jihoon: I'm pissed

 

**6\. Gathering advises**

Kang Daniel: Ong, you're sleeping?  
Kang Daniel: So you're not  
Kang Daniel: Yo son of b*tch  
Kang Daniel: You're seenzoning me?

Kang Daniel: Guanlin, you're at the dorm?  
Lai Guanlin: _Yes lol_  
Kang Daniel: Is Jihoon there?  
Lai Guanlin: _No_  
Kang Daniel: Does Jihoon need a gf lately?  
Lai Guanlin: _You are rude Danny_  
Kang Daniel: _Sorry_

Kang Daniel: Jinyoung  
Bae Jinyoung: I'm busy

Kang Daniel: Daehwi  
Lee Daehwi: Am busy too  
Kang Daniel: Why tho  
Lee Daehwi: Bae Jinyoung's undressing me now

Kang Daniel: Hyung I need some advice  
Hwang Minhyun: Why?  
Kang Daniel: It's about Jihoon  
Hwang Minhyun: He confessed already?  
Kang Daniel: Confessed? What kind of confession?  
Hwang Minhyun: Dang, sorry  
Kang Daniel: What is it?  
Kang Daniel: Ah, hyung  
Kang Daniel: I'm freaking curiousㅠㅠ

Kang Daniel: Woojin, I have no one else but you now  
Park Woojin: You douche  
Kang Daniel: Not you too, you shouldn't act this way to me  
Park Woojin:ㅠㅠ (middle finger)  
Kang Daniel: Who tf are you  
Park Woojin: Hyung, Jihoon sent that just now  
Kang Daniel: You're together?  
Park Woojin: Park Jihoon is crying  
Kang Daniel: Why?  
Park Woojin: He confessed to someone to take his virginity but he got dumped

 

**7\. Very sad.**

Kang Daniel: Jihoon  
Park Jihoon: I'm freaking  
Park Jihoon: Sad  
Kang Daniel: No but  
Park Jihoon: I confessed for the first time!!!  
Kang Daniel: Where are you?  
Park Jihoon: Idk, f*ck  
Park Jihoon: I'll drink all the booze here and just die  
Kang Daniel: You're drinking? Where?  
Park Jihoon: Just get infertile or something ㅗㅠㅠㅗ  
Kang Daniel: Before I do  
Kang Daniel: Just tell me where you at!

 

**8\. I warned you.**

Kang Daniel: Sorry that I can't let you stay for the night at my rented room since it's small  
Park Woojin: Be careful, hyung  
Kang Daniel: Why?  
Park Woojin: You don't know Park Jihoon's drinking habit?  
Kang Daniel: Yea it's my first time seeing him drink  
Park Woojin: If so then don't lie on the same bed  
Kang Daniel: Why?

 

**9\. Pit-a-pat.**

Kang Daniel: Ong  
Kang Daniel: Can you not seenzoned me  
Kang Daniel: I  
Kang Daniel: Oh f*ck  
Kang Daniel: You're reading this?  
Kang Daniel: Read it  
Kang Daniel: Answer me even if it's late  
Kang Daniel: I kissed  
Ong Seongwoo: Omg  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Why aren't you answering

 

Ong Seongwoo: (emoticon)  
Ong Seongwoo: Congrats! Kang Daniel! Kissed!  
Bae Jinyoung: Congrats  
Lee Daehwi: Lololol oh with whom?  
Yoo Seonho: Does this club's kakaotalk always like this?  
Hwang Minhyun: Yea  
Kang Daniel: Oi Ong Seongwoo you son of a b*tch

(Park Jihoon has left the group chat)

Yoo Seonho: The one who kissed was Daniel sunbae but  
Yoo Seonho: Why did Park Jihoon left the chat?

 

**10\. Told you it's my first.**

Ong Seongwoo: Oi  
Ong Seongwoo: You and Park Jihoon?  
Ong Seongwoo: You're insane  
Kang Daniel: Gtfo  
Ong Seongwoo: You don't know his drinking habit?  
Kang Daniel: How should I know  
Ong Seongwoo: If he drinks he'll ask for a hug  
Kang Daniel: Did he hug you too?  
Ong Seongwoo: Yup  
Kang Daniel: You sh*ta**  
Ong Seongwoo: Your words are harshㅠㅠ

Kang Daniel: Jihoon  
Kang Daniel: Sorry, I didn't really want to tell them  
Park Jihoon: Why tho  
Park Jihoon: You should have make a placard and paste it on you  
Kang Daniel: ....should I?  
Park Jihoon: Damn f*ck  
Kang Daniel: Sorry, that was  
Park Jihoon: Was what  
Kang Daniel: I mean  
Park Jihoon: I'm busy  
Kang Daniel: It's my first kiss so  
Park Jihoon: Omg  
Park Jihoon: Really?  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Omg you're really a virgin  
Kang Daniel: Yah  
Park Jihoon: Lolololololololol  
Park Jihoon: Ah, sunbae  
Park Jihoon: I'm sorry, don't just seen my text  
Park Jihoon: Hyuung  
Park Jihoon: Actually I kissed for the first time too  
Kang Daniel: What a lie  
Park Jihoon: For real, f*ck did I live just by telling lies


	2. 02

**11\. Advise turned bad.**

Ong Seongwoo: Yah  
Ong Seongwoo: Btw  
Ong Seongwoo: Tell me more about it  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Ong Seongwoo: You did it?  
Kang Daniel: Nope  
Ong Seongwoo: Then he did it?  
Kang Daniel: Yea  
Ong Seongwoo: What did you do then?  
Kang Daniel: I just had my mouth opened  
Ong Seongwoo: Stupid  
Kang Daniel: What should I do?  
Ong Seongwoo: Did you perhaps  
Ong Seongwoo: Told him it's your first?  
Kang Daniel: Yup  
Ong Seongwoo: Stupid stupid stupid stupid  
Kang Daniel: Ah, why  
Kang Daniel: So what, then?  
Ong Seongwoo: You're turning into a fool now  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Just  
Ong Seongwoo: Tell him  
Ong Seongwoo: That you lied

 

**12\. The truth is.**

Hwang Minhyun: You okay?  
Park Jihoon: Idk I'm annoyed  
Hwang Minhyun: Ong and Kang  
Hwang Minhyun: Since they're *old friends  
     (t/n: the Korean term is bural chingu, which can be literally translated as t*sticles friend)  
Hwang Minhyun: They talk about everything  
Park Jihoon: I just want to rip off  
Park Jihoon: Those *balls (refer t/n above)  
Park Jihoon: Lol  
Hwang Minhyun: Hahahahahahahaha  
Hwang Minhyun: Who  
Hwang Minhyun: Would've known that  
Hwang Minhyun: Park Jihoon likes Kang Daniel and  
Hwang Minhyun: Just to be touchy with him  
Hwang Minhyun: (Jihoon) acts like he's drunk and hugs him lol  
Hwang Minhyun: When in fact you can drink moderately  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Don't spread rumors  
Hwang Minhyun: Lolololol  
Park Jihoon: Urgh, sunbae  
Hwang Minhyun: No worries hahahahah  
Park Jihoon: Why did you follow me to the dorm before  
Hwang Minhyun: I was worried because you're drunk af  
Hwang Minhyun: And you're signalling with your eyes telling not to follow so  
Hwang Minhyun: I went to follow but  
Hwang Minhyun: You're walking just fine  
Hwang Minhyun: (emoticon)  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Then what should I do  
Park Jihoon: I've hugged everyone else in the club besides Kang Daniel, that's the problem

 

**13\. Chick is adapting**

Yoo Seonho: I went to the club room but  
Yoo Seonho: There were weird noises coming out from there so  
Yoo Seonho: I didn't get in and just left  
Yoo Seonho: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: ?  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Lai Guanlin: Wth that's scary  
Park Woojin: Refrain from creating rumors pls  
Yoo Seonho: No, it's not those things  
Yoo Seonho: It's somewhat... that kind...  
Yoo Seonho: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: What? Say it properly lol  
Yoo Seonho: Something like ㅅㅇ(moaning) ㅠㅠ  
Park Woojin: Swimming (수영)  
Park Woojin: Wish (소원)  
Park Woojin: Cool (시원)  
Park Woojin: Shroud (수의)  
Park Woojin: Poison (사약)  
Lai Guanlin: Moaning (신음)  
     (t/n: SH censored 'moaning' by only typing the vowels, WH and GL continued with guessing game)  
Park Woojin: Omg  
Lee Daehwi: Yoo Seonho, I was with Bae Jinyoung in the club room

 

**14\. Putting on acupuncture needle (1)**

Yoo Seonho: Ah  
Yoo Seonho: You're putting on  
Yoo Seonho: The acupuncture needle  
Lee Daehwi: What were you thinking  
Lee Daehwi: (emoticon) pervert  
Bae Jinyoung: Lololol  
Ong Seongwoo: You didn't know this is the Acupuncture club?  
Yoo Seonho: Yes I didn't  
Park Woojin: Wth lol why did you join  
Yoo Seonho: Someone said he'd buy me good food  
Lai Guanlin: Who?  
Yoo Seonho: You  
Lai Guanlin: _I can't read Korean_  
Park Woojin: Hahahahahahhahahaha  
Ong Seongwoo: Hahahahhahahahahaha  
Bae Jinyoung: Hahahahahahahahahaha  
Lee Daehwi: Hahahahahahahahaha  
Yoo Seonho: ㅡㅡ

 

**15\. Putting on acupuncture needle (2)**

Yoo Seonho: So how was the acupuncture?  
Yoo Seonho: Good?  
Yoo Seonho: Any changes?  
Bae Jinyoung: It was f*cking good  
Lee Daehwi: Darling, my waist hurts  
Lee Daehwi: Omg  
Lee Daehwi: Wrong chat  
Ong Seongwoo: You two aren't allowed to enter the club room ㅡㅡ  
Hwang Minhyun: You two do the cleaning this week ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: Must be nice  
Park Jihoon: I want to do it too  
Yoo Seonho: Do what?  
Lai Guanlin: Cleaning?

 

**16\. I want to do it too.**

Park Jihoon: I  
Park Jihoon: Want to  
Park Jihoon: Do it too  
Park Jihoon: I want to do it too  
Kang Daniel: Actually  
Kang Daniel: It's not my first kiss  
Park Jihoon: Oh me too  
Park Jihoon: Hahahahah  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Kang Daniel: You're really  
Kang Daniel: Bad  
Park Jihoon: Why  
Park Jihoon: You said it's not first for you too  
Park Jihoon: Why?  
Park Jihoon: Say something  
Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: What is it  
Kang Daniel: Good night  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ

 

**17\. Beyond hope.**

Kang Daniel: (picture)  
Kang Daniel: He's so surprising  
Kang Daniel: Lying about this stuff  
Kang Daniel: I'm annoyed  
Ong Seongwoo: You're more irritating  
Ong Seongwoo: Stop showing that you never dated  
Kang Daniel: I would only know if I dated someone so ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Ikr, you should've been in a relationship diligently  
Kang Daniel: Idk that time I liked to play with the boys more  
Ong Seongwoo: Anyway  
Ong Seongwoo: Are you two dating?  
Kang Daniel: Nope  
Ong Seongwoo: So you will date?  
Kang Daniel: Idk  
Ong Seongwoo: Then let it slip  
Ong Seongwoo: Acting like that just because you've kissed once  
Kang Daniel: But I keep  
Kang Daniel: Thinking about it  
Ong Seongwoo: You're hopeless  
Kang Daniel: Also he's somewhat  
Kang Daniel: Cute, I guess  
Ong Seongwoo: F*cking beyond hope

 

**18\. Putting on acupuncture needle (3)**

Bae Jinyoung: Sleeping?  
Lee Daehwi: Not yet  
Bae Jinyoung: Miss you (tears)(tears)(tears)  
Lee Daehwi: Me too me too me too  
Bae Jinyoung: Want to do it (tears)(tears)(tears)  
Lee Daehwi: But now  
Lee Daehwi: Don't do that  
Lee Daehwi: At the club room  
Bae Jinyoung: Was I the only one who did it  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: You said you wanted to only hold hands!  
Lee Daehwi: Why did you touch my butt!  
Bae Jinyoung: Because you're cute!  
Bae Jinyoung: You're pretty!  
Bae Jinyoung: You're lovable!  
Lee Daehwi: I'm lovable?  
Bae Jinyoung: Yes  
Lee Daehwi: (love)

 

**19\. Good night.**

Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: You're asleep?  
Park Jihoon: Guess you are  
Park Jihoon: Good night

 

**20\. Am I wrong?**

Park Jihoon: Kang Daniel  
Park Jihoon: Ignored my texts and all  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Did he go to class?  
Hwang Minhyun: He did  
Park Jihoon: What did I do so wrong ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Among the Year 2 kids, KangDa is a bit  
Hwang Minhyun: Naive haha  
Hwang Minhyun: I bet the kiss  
Hwang Minhyun: Would be his first?  
Park Jihoon: Omg  
Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: He said no tho?  
Hwang Minhyun: Nah from what I knew he never kissed  
Park Jihoon: Wth ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: He lied  
Park Jihoon: To me  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: So what lol  
Hwang Minhyun: But  
Hwang Minhyun: Isn't it first for you too?  
Park Jihoon: Yeah, I was just irritated  
Park Jihoon: So I said that  
Park Jihoon: (tears)


	3. Chapter 3

**21\. Understanding their major (1)**

Ong Seongwoo: Anyone wanna go to the library after dinner?  
Yoo Seonho: Since Woojin and I have test for field and tracks  
Yoo Seonho: We'll be at the fieldㅠㅠ  
Lai Guanlin: PE kids are very healthy  
Park Jihoon: I have private lesson so can't go  
Lee Daehwi: You already found a private tutor? As expected of Math dept.  
Park Jihoon: My senior paid for it  
Kang Daniel: Daehwi, can you sew?  
Kang Daniel: Since you're in Home Economics  
Lee Daehwi: Nope these days we're practicing nutrition edu  
Lee Daehwi: We're using the knife more  
Kang Daniel: I can't do the sewing ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: What's Daniel sunbae's major?  
Ong Seongwoo: He took Early Childhood Edu

 

**22\. Understanding their major (2)**

Ong Seongwoo: Natural Science kids gonna shut themselves in the reading room  
Hwang Minhyun: English dept will have a get-together today so we're out drinking  
Hwang Minhyun: Guanlin, what time will your class end  
Hwang Minhyun: I'll pick you up  
Hwang Minhyun: In front of the dorm  
Lai Guanlin: Hyong ya haf nathing to do? ( _t/n: in Korean ver, he mispelled the sentences_ )  
Lee Daehwi: Lolololololololol  
Bae Jinyoung: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololololololol  
Hwang Minhyun: Oi Korean major Bae Jinyoung  
Hwang Minhyun: You taught him that right  
Hwang Minhyun: Shame on you

 

**23\. Understanding their major (3)**

Park Woojin: But for Science major  
Park Woojin: I thought they'd only do experiments and such  
Park Woojin: Didn't know they go to library too  
Ong Seongwoo: Oi  
Ong Seongwoo: Then for PE major  
Ong Seongwoo: You only run at the field all the time?  
Yoo Seonho: We do  
Yoo Seonho: Lol  
Park Woojin: Lately we run for 200 laps a day  
Ong Seongwoo: Sorry

 

**24\. Mathematic's practicality.**

Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: Where are you  
Park Jihoon: I'll help you  
Park Jihoon: Sewing  
Park Jihoon: My private lesson got cancelled  
Kang Daniel: Nevermind  
Park Jihoon: I'm good at sewing  
Kang Daniel: What's the relation between math and sewing  
Park Jihoon: We can predict the direction of the needle by using differential and integral  
Park Jihoon: Through linear, it teaches me to fully understand on sewing's vector space  
Park Jihoon: If you don't reply asap  
Park Jihoon: I'm going back to the dorm  
Kang Daniel: How about dinner?  
Park Jihoon: Of course it's your treat, no?  
Kang Daniel: Then let's go to the club room

 

**25\. What are you doing.**

Ong Seongwoo: Blow  
Ong Seongwoo: Quickly  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Ong Seongwoo: I passed by the club room just now ㅡㅡ  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Kang Daniel: Nothing, we're just sewing  
Ong Seongwoo: You two were sewing with your mouth?  
Ong Seongwoo: Muah muah muah  
Ong Seongwoo: Just advertise it then  
Kang Daniel: Should I?  
Ong Seongwoo: (irritated)  
Kang Daniel: (shy)  
Ong Seongwoo: Crazy guy  
Ong Seongwoo: I should ban you from entering the club room too  
Ong Seongwoo: It's an order as the club president  
Ong Seongwoo: Are you reading this?  
Ong Seongwoo: You're not kissing again, right?  
Ong Seongwoo: F*ck off, just wait and see

 

**26\. Bean bean beanbag.**

Park Jihoon: Not gonna make  
Park Jihoon: Beanbag  
Park Jihoon: Ever again  
Park Jihoon: F*ck  
Park Jihoon: Should've reviewed calculus again for that  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: But still  
Kang Daniel: You're better than me  
Park Jihoon: Thanks for walking me to the dorm  
Kang Daniel: Yah  
Kang Daniel: Btw  
Kang Daniel: Your private lesson wasn't cancelled right?  
Park Jihoon: Omg  
Park Jihoon: How did you know  
Kang Daniel: I overheard the conversation  
Kang Daniel: You're good in acting sick eh? Hahaha  
Park Jihoon: ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: Why were you eavesdropping on me, f*ck  
Kang Daniel: Hahahaha cute  
Park Jihoon: Hyung  
Park Jihoon: About that kiss wasn't your first  
Park Jihoon: You're lying, right  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Kang Daniel: Why?  
Park Jihoon: Lololololololololololol idiot  
Park Jihoon: What to do lolololololololol  
Park Jihoon: F*cking funny lmao  
Kang Daniel: No  
Kang Daniel: Didn't say it was right  
Kang Daniel: Why?  
Park Jihoon: If you're curious then next time  
Park Jihoon: Give me another kiss  
Kang Daniel: OK  
Park Jihoon: OH MY GOD  
Park Jihoon: For real?  
Kang Daniel: Yea for sure  
Park Jihoon: Then you'll take my virginity too?  
Park Jihoon: Ah, sunbae  
Park Jihoon: Don't just read and ignore  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**27\. Oppa is busy.**

Kang Daniel: Where you at?  
Ong Seongwoo: Gym  
Kang Daniel: You think there are only 1 or 2  
Kang Daniel: Gyms at the uni? ㅡㅡ  
Ong Seongwoo: The one opposite the dorm  
Kang Daniel: What are you doing there  
Ong Seongwoo: Betting on a job now  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Kang Daniel: Oi  
Kang Daniel: Wtf does that mean

 

**28\. Korean is hard.**

Lai Guanlin: Seono, you're asleep?  
Yoo Seonho: Nope  
Lai Guanlin: What's the meaning of 'sagi'? (t/n: scam)  
Yoo Seonho: You were scammed?  
Yoo Seonho: You're okay?  
Yoo Seonho: Who did that?  
Lai Guanlin: Ong Seongwoo hyong  
Yoo Seonho: Ong sunbae?  
Yoo Seonho: What kind of scam did he do?  
Lai Guanlin: We kissed  
Lai Guanlin: Then he said 'sagija', I guess? (t/n: sagwija = let's date, similar pronunciation)  
Lai Guanlin: _Do you get it?_  
Lai Guanlin: _Knock knock_  
Lai Guanlin: Sleep?  
Yoo Seonho: Sorry  
Yoo Seonho: Idk too

 

Yoo Seonho: Yah  
Yoo Seonho: If Lai Guanlin  
Yoo Seonho: Asks you anything  
Yoo Seonho: Just say you don't know everything  
Bae Jinyoung: You crazy?  
Yoo Seonho: I'll expose one  
Yoo Seonho: of Daehwi's past  
Yoo Seonho: You know we're from the same high school, right?  
Bae Jinyoung: OK  
Yoo Seonho: You should never tell Guanlin anything  
Bae Jinyoung: When will you tell about the past  
Yoo Seonho: I'm pretty busy with practice lately ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: So I can tell him before you finished with it?  
Yoo Seonho: ㅡㅡ Where you at  
Bae Jinyoung: Home  
Yoo Seonho: I'll go there

 

**29\. If only a love that hurts is not a love.**

Yoo Seonho: You okay?  
Yoo Seonho: Didn't expect  
Yoo Seonho: You'd cry  
Bae Jinyoung: GTFO  
Bae Jinyoung: It's a secret from Daehwi  
Yoo Seonho: Sure  
Bae Jinyoung: F*ck I'm pissed  
Yoo Seonho: You guys are cool  
Yoo Seonho: Never asked about the past before?  
Bae Jinyoung: Hearing about it will just make you feel sick  
Bae Jinyoung: Just like now  
Yoo Seonho: Daehwi really liked the private tutor  
Yoo Seonho: That he raised his grades insanely to come here  
Bae Jinyoung: I said I know about it so  
Bae Jinyoung: Shut the f*ck up  
Yoo Seonho: Well it's a relief he's taking a time off from school now

 

Lee Daehwi: What are you doing?  
Bae Jinyoung: That b*stard's name is Kang Dongho, you say?  
Lee Daehwi: ?  
Bae Jinyoung: Wrong chat  
Lee Daehwi: Wth  
Lee Daehwi: Oi, Bae Jinyoung  
Lee Daehwi: I know you're seeing this  
Lee Daehwi: What's with  
Lee Daehwi: Teacher Dongho  
Bae Jinyoung: He's still  
Bae Jinyoung: Teacher Dongho to you?  
Bae Jinyoung: After all  
Bae Jinyoung: A private tutor who's a uni studentㅗ  
Lee Daehwi: Oi, Bae Jinyoung  
Lee Daehwi: You know you're acting weird today  
Bae Jinyoung: You have nothing to say to me?  
Lee Daehwi: What's the thing that you're so curious about  
Lee Daehwi: That you're starting a fight like this?  
Bae Jinyoung: You see this as starting a fight?  
Lee Daehwi: Then what  
Bae Jinyoung: Forget it  
Lee Daehwi: What  
Bae Jinyoung: Go to bed, see you tomorrow  
Lee Daehwi: Not gonna see you

 

**30\. It's mine.**

Ong Seongwoo: You two are in relationship?  
Kang Daniel: Nope  
Ong Seongwoo: Tsk, tsk  
Kang Daniel: It's just that  
Kang Daniel: Somehow  
Ong Seongwoo: Stop  
Ong Seongwoo: STOP  
Ong Seongwoo: (annoyed)  
Kang Daniel: What should I do  
Ong Seongwoo: Do what?  
Kang Daniel: He's so cute  
Ong Seongwoo: ㅡㅡ  
Kang Daniel: He's so f*cking bad  
Kang Daniel: In sewing  
Kang Daniel: I saw he pricked his finger for so many times  
Ong Seongwoo: True love indeed  
Kang Daniel: Also  
Kang Daniel: I feel like  
Kang Daniel: It was his  
Kang Daniel: First kiss too  
Ong Seongwoo: A very good act to do  
Ong Seongwoo: Among virgins  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololololololol  
Kang Daniel: ㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗㅗ  
Ong Seongwoo: In the Math dept, he  
Ong Seongwoo: He's pretty famous I heard  
Ong Seongwoo: I doubt that (it's his first)  
Kang Daniel: Have you ever kissed?  
Ong Seongwoo: Yeah  
Kang Daniel: *sshole  
Kang Daniel: Go die

 

Kang Daniel: I did it again  
Kang Daniel: With my Jihoon  
Kang Daniel: ㅡㅡ  
Ong Seongwoo: Since when  
Ong Seongwoo: It became  
Ong Seongwoo: "My"  
Ong Seongwoo: "Jihoon"?  
Ong Seongwoo: (emoticon)  
Kang Daniel: Shut up  
Kang Daniel: So what did Guanlin say  
Kang Daniel: You're f*cking thoughtless  
Kang Daniel: Doesn't matter that he's a foreigner  
Kang Daniel: He must'd been surprised  
Ong Seongwoo: I said let's date but he said he couldn't understand that  
Ong Seongwoo: Isn't he so freaking cute lololol  
Ong Seongwoo: So I  
Ong Seongwoo: Told him not to answer  
Ong Seongwoo: Lolololol ah f*ck so cute  
Kang Daniel: He's a kid that knows what is moaning in Korean  
Kang Daniel: How can he not know "let's date"  
Kang Daniel: Maybe he's a fox acting innocent?  
Ong Seongwoo: ....you think so?  
Ong Seongwoo: Omg  
Ong Seongwoo: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: So I got dumped?  
Ong Seongwoo: Yah  
Ong Seongwoo: You're falling asleep?  
Ong Seongwoo: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: No way  
Ong Seongwoo: His virginity  
Ong Seongwoo: Is mine!


	4. Chapter 4

**31\. It's you, right?**

Lee Daehwi: Oi  
Yoo Seonho: I'm not the one!  
Lee Daehwi: ㅡㅡ  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Come and fetch me  
Lee Daehwi: In 10 minutes  
Yoo Seonho: Why me  
Yoo Seonho: Call Bae Jinyoung for it  
Lee Daehwi: Guanlin's been asking me what's the meaning of 'sagwija' (t/n: let's date)  
Yoo Seonho: (formally) What did I do (tears)  
Yoo Seonho: (formally) Where are you  
Yoo Seonho: (formally) I will come and get you

 

Yoo Seonho: Be careful  
Yoo Seonho: Anyway  
Yoo Seonho: Bae Jinyoung gets jealous more  
Yoo Seonho: Than I thought  
Lee Daehwi: It's making me annoyed so  
Lee Daehwi: Don't keep on talking about him  
Yoo Seonho: Aight sorry  
Lee Daehwi: We're not even in contact now

 

Lee Daehwi: I arrived home  
Yoo Seonho: Stop crying  
Yoo Seonho: And have a good sleep  
Lee Daehwi: Anyway  
Lee Daehwi: Let's talk more  
Yoo Seonho: ?  
Lee Daehwi: Bae Jinyoung  
Lee Daehwi: You feel like he gets jealous easily?  
Lee Daehwi: To me?  
Yoo Seonho: Yeah I think so  
Lee Daehwi: Who when where what how why do you think he gets jealous easily  
Yoo Seonho: Shook

 

**32\. I want to turn back time.**

Bae Jinyoung: Don't they have hand acupuncture  
Bae Jinyoung: That stimulizes memory loss?  
Park Jihoon: Why?  
Bae Jinyoung: I think Daehwi needs one  
Park Jihoon: There's one  
Park Jihoon: You don't even need the acupuncture needles  
Bae Jinyoung: Oh what is it  
Bae Jinyoung: Teach me senpai  
Park Jihoon: Using your major's book (t/n: usually the thickest)  
Bae Jinyoung: You've worked hard ((sarcasm))  
Park Jihoon: If you smack his head  
Park Jihoon: You heartless b*stard  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ

 

Park Jihoon: Oi  
Park Jihoon: What you're doing  
Park Jihoon: Busy?  
Park Jihoon: Let's go eat?  
Park Jihoon: I'm going to private lesson, will text later  
Park Jihoon: Where?  
Park Jihoon: Crazy you haven't even read the ones sent 4 hours ago  
Park Jihoon: Obtained an urgent info - Regarding Lee Daehwi  
Bae Jinyoung: ?  
Park Jihoon: ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: Did something happen?  
Park Jihoon: Chimaek go go (t/n: fried chicken and beer)

 

**33\. Chimaek go go.**

Kang Daniel: I'm passing by  
Kang Daniel: Nearby the dorm  
Kang Daniel: Come out for a while  
Park Jihoon: Hul  
Park Jihoon: I'm not at the dorm  
Kang Daniel: Then where?  
Park Jihoon: Am eating chicken  
Kang Daniel: How about beer?  
Park Jihoon: Having beer too, of course  
Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: You want to eat it too right!  
Park Jihoon: Em?  
Park Jihoon: Why there's no reply?  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ

 

Kang Daniel: What to do  
Ong Seongwoo: Again, why  
Kang Daniel: Baby said he's drinking  
Ong Seongwoo: Again  
Ong Seongwoo: When did he  
Ong Seongwoo: Became  
Ong Seongwoo: "Baby"?  
Ong Seongwoo: (barf)  
Kang Daniel: There's even  
Kang Daniel: Soju in the picture  
Kang Daniel: (tears)  
Kang Daniel: I was at home and  
Kang Daniel: Went to the dorm  
Kang Daniel: Purposely but  
Kang Daniel: (tears)(tears)(tears)  
Ong Seongwoo: (barf)(barf)(barf)  
Ong Seongwoo: Anyway  
Ong Seongwoo: You two are dating?  
Kang Daniel: No no  
Ong Seongwoo: Tsk tsk  
Kang Daniel: I shouldn't  
Kang Daniel: Go there right?  
Ong Seongwoo: You can  
Ong Seongwoo: Go and introduce yourself  
Ong Seongwoo: "I am"  
Ong Seongwoo: "The guy"  
Ong Seongwoo: "Who'll take Park Jihoon's virginity!"  
Ong Seongwoo: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Kang Daniel: You f*cker  
Ong Seongwoo: Sorry lol  
Ong Seongwoo: I'm craving for fried chicken  
Ong Seongwoo: Chimaek go go?  
Kang Daniel: Let me do just one thing  
Kang Daniel: And let's meet after an hour

 

**34\. I'll go.**

Park Woojin: Where you at?  
Park Woojin: Sunbaes said they'll buy fried chicken for us  
Park Woojin: After making us ran around the gym like freaking insanely  
Park Woojin: They're feeling sorry I guess  
Park Woojin: Lololol  
Yoo Seonho: I don't have time  
Yoo Seonho: To eat ㅠㅠ  
Park Woojin: Why?  
Yoo Seonho: I haven't done anything  
Yoo Seonho: The assignment given by a sunbae  
Yoo Seonho: His personality is bad so  
Yoo Seonho: If I don't do so  
Yoo Seonho: I'm dead  
Yoo Seonho: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Yoo Seonho: Chicken ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Woojin: Pitiful lol  
Park Woojin: Work hard

 

Lai Guanlin: Seono  
Lai Guanlin: I'm hungry  
Yoo Seonho: I'll  
Yoo Seonho: Go  
Yoo Seonho: Btw  
Yoo Seonho: Where are you?

 

Park Jihoon: Sunbae, are you busy?  
Hwang Minhyun: I just finished my private lesson  
Hwang Minhyun: So I'm heading back to my room  
Park Jihoon: Jinyoung and I  
Park Jihoon: Are at the chicken place in front of the uni  
Park Jihoon: Do you want to come?  
Park Jihoon: Jinyoung said he has to leave soon  
Hwang Minhyun: Why  
Hwang Minhyun: You want me to pay instead?  
Hwang Minhyun: Lololol  
Park Jihoon: I feel like  
Park Jihoon: I've been trapped  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Why?  
Park Jihoon: Kang Daniel  
Park Jihoon: F*cking annoys me  
Park Jihoon: Suddenly  
Park Jihoon: He said he's in front of the dorm  
Park Jihoon: And asked me to come out  
Park Jihoon: But I said I couldn't then  
Park Jihoon: He stopped texting after that  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Maybe he's busy  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: I feel so sad  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Are you drunk?  
Park Jihoon: Fycvkong sedvb  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: You're drunk  
Park Jihoon: Uwaaa  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: I'm coming

 

**35\. Definition of a relationship (1)**

Yoo Seonho: Be careful  
Lai Guanlin: Seono  
Lai Guanlin: Are you okay  
Lai Guanlin: If I  
Lai Guanlin: Contact with  
Lai Guanlin: Ong Seongwoo sunbae?

 

Yoo Seonho: Asleep?  
Lee Daehwi: Not yet  
Yoo Seonho: (picture)  
Lee Daehwi: Omg  
Yoo Seonho: He said that today  
Yoo Seonho: (Ong) sunbae  
Yoo Seonho: Asked to eat dinner together  
Yoo Seonho: He just ignored it  
Lee Daehwi: Maybe he likes you too?  
Yoo Seonho: Nope  
Yoo Seonho: Definitely not that lol  
Yoo Seonho: We're just  
Yoo Seonho: Friends haha  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: That's so sad ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: What will you say?  
Yoo Seonho: I don't know I just  
Yoo Seonho: Didn't read it  
Yoo Seonho: Sigh  
Yoo Seonho: Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: Doesn't text you?  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Yup  
Lee Daehwi: Is he getting tired of Daehi  
Yoo Seonho: Then you text him first  
Lee Daehwi: Don't want to  
Yoo Seonho: Why?  
Lee Daehwi: I don't want to accept  
Lee Daehwi: More of his quarrels  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: He's so mean  
Yoo Seonho: Then if you break up because of that?  
Lee Daehwi: Omg  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

Yoo Seonho: Sorry  
Yoo Seonho: Just saw it  
Yoo Seonho: If you're okay (with him)  
Yoo Seonho: You should contact him lol  
Yoo Seonho: Sweet dreams  
Yoo Seonho: (emoticon)

 

**36\. Definition of a relationship (2)**

Ong Seongwoo: Oi  
Ong Seongwoo: What's the relation  
Ong Seongwoo: Between Hwang sunbae  
Ong Seongwoo: And your baby  
Ong Seongwoo: Your baby  
Ong Seongwoo: was hugging him tightly, weeping and wailing  
Ong Seongwoo: It was such a scene I heard  
Kang Daniel: I saw it too so  
Kang Daniel: Shut the f*ck up  
Kang Daniel: F*ck  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Tsk tsk  
Ong Seongwoo: I did say that you  
Ong Seongwoo: Are turning into a fool, no  
Kang Daniel: I'm freaking annoyed  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: What's the relation between you two  
Kang Daniel: Idk, f*ck  
Ong Seongwoo: How about you ask him  
Kang Daniel: I won't  
Kang Daniel: Contact him  
Ong Seongwoo: Hul  
Ong Seongwoo: Finally get a hold of yourself?  
Ong Seongwoo: Lolololol  
Kang Daniel: Won't contact him  
Kang Daniel: Only for tomorrow  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Hopeless crust  
Ong Seongwoo: Hopeless mantle  
Ong Seongwoo: Hopeless outer core  
Ong Seongwoo: Hopeless inner core

(Since Ong's under Science education lolol)

 

**36\. Let's go MT!**

Park Woojin: I'm drinking with the seniors now  
Park Woojin: And they're talking about MT plans lol  
Park Woojin: Are we not going?  
Kang Daniel: Not going  
Lee Daehwi: Not going  
Bae Jinyoung: Me too  
Yoo Seonho: Probably can't go lol  
Lai Guanlin: _Sorry_  
Hwang Minhyun: Did you guys fight?  
Hwang Minhyun: What's wrong?  
Park Jihoon: F*ck ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ sad ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: What's with him hahahahahahahaha  
Ong Seongwoo: I can't go too

(Park Woojin has left the group chat)

 

**37\. Definition of a relationship (3)**

Bae Jinyoung: Are you asleep?  
Bae Jinyoung: I know that  
Bae Jinyoung: You're not sleeping  
Lee Daehwi: I'm trying to  
Lee Daehwi: Laid down on bed  
Bae Jinyoung: Daehwi  
Bae Jinyoung: I missed you  
Bae Jinyoung: Do you still hate me?  
Lee Daehwi: I hate it the most  
Lee Daehwi: When you start quarelling  
Lee Daehwi: I got afraid and irritated  
Bae Jinyoung: I was wrong  
Bae Jinyoung: Forgive me  
Bae Jinyoung: ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: I miss you so much I feel like dying  
Lee Daehwi: Me too me too (tears)  
Bae Jinyoung: Because you didn't text me  
Bae Jinyoung: I thought we're breaking up  
Bae Jinyoung: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Me too  
Lee Daehwi: (tears)(tears)(tears)  
Lee Daehwi: Buy me something delicious tomorrow  
Lee Daehwi: Daehi couldn't eat even a meal for these 3 days  
Bae Jinyoung: OMG  
Bae Jinyoung: Omg.......  
Bae Jinyoung: What should I do, my darlingㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: You're already so thin, you're going to break easilyㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: Let's have something delicious tomorrow (love)  
Lee Daehwi: Ehehehehe I really missed you so much, honey (emoticon)  
Bae Jinyoung: ILY (love)

 

Bae Jinyoung: What did you do when you met Daehwi?  
Yoo Seonho: We went to eat pasta and then went to eat waffle and coffee  
Bae Jinyoung: When was that?  
Yoo Seonho: Yesterday lol

 

**38\. Fish caught in the net (1)**

Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: Hyung  
Park Jihoon: I'm sick  
Kang Daniel: Because you go around drinking like that  
Kang Daniel: It should be painful inside lol  
Kang Daniel: Relieve your hangover properly lol  
Park Jihoon: What's with that  
Park Jihoon: That rotten way of speech  
Park Jihoon: Lol  
Park Jihoon: It feels f*cking unpleasant  
Kang Daniel: Oi  
Kang Daniel: Do you  
Kang Daniel: See me as a fool?  
Park Jihoon: Then you, sunbae  
Park Jihoon: Do you see me  
Park Jihoon: As a *mackerel that you  
( _t/n: 고등어 (mackerel) is another way to say you're a HS student (고딩)_ )  
Park Jihoon: Sigh  
Park Jihoon: Forget it  
Park Jihoon: Let's not talk  
Kang Daniel: Godeung-eo? ( _t/n: Korean word for mackerel_ )  
Kang Daniel: Wth was that  
Park Jihoon: I said, forget it

 

**39\. Fish caught in the net (2)**

Kang Daniel: These days what does  
Kang Daniel: Godeung-eo ( _t/n: mackerel, refer above_ ) mean  
Ong Seongwoo: You don't know?  
Ong Seongwoo: Goding-eo? ( _t/n: High school student_ )  
Ong Seongwoo: Ah  
Ong Seongwoo: Isn't he talking about _goding_? HS student

 

**40\. Fish caught in the net (3)**

Kang Daniel: Yah  
Kang Daniel: You are as young as a HS student but  
Kang Daniel: I never think of you as one  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Park Jihoon: What's your point  
Kang Daniel: Huh?  
Park Jihoon: What are you saying  
Kang Daniel: Since you said you're a mackerel  
Park Jihoon: ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Kang Daniel: Then I said you're not  
Kang Daniel: You're not a HS student  
Park Jihoon: What the hell are you saying  
Kang Daniel: You're an adult  
Park Jihoon: Speak properly so I can understand  
Kang Daniel: Anyway even if you're an adult  
Kang Daniel: You can't go around  
Kang Daniel: while being drunk and wailing  
Park Jihoon: How did you know that I cried  
Kang Daniel: I saw  
Park Jihoon: Omg  
Park Jihoon: When tho  
Park Jihoon: Did you come?  
Kang Daniel: Yup  
Park Jihoon: Then you just left?  
Kang Daniel: Idk  
Kang Daniel: Don't ask  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Hul...  
Park Jihoon: You don't have an idea  
Park Jihoon: Why did I cry?  
Kang Daniel: Yep  
Kang Daniel: Can't you  
Kang Daniel: Tell me why? ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: I can't  
Park Jihoon: F*ck I'm  
Park Jihoon: Busy  
Park Jihoon: Trying to relieve hangover by myself  
Park Jihoon: I have heartburn  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Heartburn??? ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Where are you  
Kang Daniel: Let's go to hospital  
Park Jihoon: Nevermind, no need to  
Kang Daniel: With what you're relieving your hangover?  
Park Jihoon: Just mineral water  
Kang Daniel: Wanna come to my place?  
Kang Daniel: I'll prepare you porridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The original author has been checking the comment section every now and then  
> but since this doesn't get as many comments as she thought, she was feeling sort of down :(  
> If you do enjoy reading Campus Paradise (by Venu) do drop your comments down below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear:
> 
> Park Woojin/Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon - roommates at the dorm  
> Bae Jinyoung/Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo - staying alone  
> Lee Daehwi/Yoo Seonho - staying at family's house
> 
> Remember that italic lines in conversation = originally in English.  
> Just imagine the whole conversation is in Korean :)

**41\. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do (1)**

Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: Now I'm  
Park Jihoon: Going to class  
Park Jihoon: After being at Daniel sunbae's place  
Hwang Minhyun: Lololol  
Hwang Minhyun: What happened at this early hour  
Park Jihoon: I went since  
Park Jihoon: He said he'd relieve my hangover  
Park Jihoon: And there was porridge prepared for me  
Hwang Minhyun: Sweet, so sweet  
Park Jihoon: I purposely spilled some while eating  
Park Jihoon: Lolololol  
Hwang Minhyun: Ah  
Hwang Minhyun: Do I really have to hear this?  
Hwang Minhyun: Learning dating procedure thru text  
Hwang Minhyun: Lololololol  
Park Jihoon: ㅠ.ㅠ Spare me pls  
Park Jihoon: Anyway I did that and  
Park Jihoon: He wiped my lips using his hand >.<  
Hwang Minhyun: Lol  
Hwang Minhyun: Congrats  
Park Jihoon: Anyway we somehow kissed  
Hwang Minhyun: Treat me a meal later  
Park Jihoon: Uh... we then somehow laid on bed and  
Park Jihoon: It stood  
Park Jihoon: What to do hahahahahahahaha  
Hwang Minhyun: Whose? Yours or Daniel's?  
Park Jihoon: Us both  
Park Jihoon: (emoticon)  
Hwang Minhyun: I feel sick  
Hwang Minhyun: Gotta starve this morning I guess lol  
Park Jihoon: Hahahahaha  
Park Jihoon: Oh also  
Park Jihoon: I saw Ong Seongwoo and Lai Guanlin  
Park Jihoon: Walked together while looking like they just woke up  
Park Jihoon: Guanlin didn't go back to the dorm yesterday  
Hwang Minhyun: Omg

 

**42\. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do (2)**

Kang Daniel: Oi  
Kang Daniel: F*ck I'm fcked up  
Ong Seongwoo: Why  
Ong Seongwoo: What happened at morning like this  
Kang Daniel: It got hard  
Kang Daniel: Ah it's fcking embarrassing  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: What are you trying to say  
Ong Seongwoo: On all of sudden  
Kang Daniel: It got hard and they touched!!!!  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: What do you mean  
Ong Seongwoo: Speak properly so I can understand  
Kang Daniel: Ah ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: How can I meet him now ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Don't ignore me ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Yah ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Ong Seongwoo ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**43\. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do (3)**

Lee Daehwi: (picture)  
Lee Daehwi: What's this  
Lee Daehwi: I have to wear a turtleneck in spring bcs of that (tears)  
Lee Daehwi: That's why I told you to be careful!  
Bae Jinyoung: Omg  
Bae Jinyoung: Instead of the neck  
Bae Jinyoung: Were other places became like that too?  
Lee Daehwi: (picture) Here and  
Lee Daehwi: (picture) Here too  
Lee Daehwi: (picture) Even here as well  
Bae Jinyoung: Ah, Daehwi-ya  
Bae Jinyoung: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Who did this, he's so bad  
Lee Daehwi: Daehi's hurting a lot right ㅠ.ㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: No  
Lee Daehwi: ?  
Bae Jinyoung: Mine's hard  
Bae Jinyoung: Jinyoung's so pitiful right ㅠ.ㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: It will be good for Jinyoung if Daehi goes to his place  
Bae Jinyoung: And share their love like yesterday  
Bae Jinyoung: (emoticon)  
Bae Jinyoung: ?  
Bae Jinyoung: Daehwi-ya  
Bae Jinyoung: You're not blocking me right?  
Bae Jinyoung: ?????? Darling  
Bae Jinyoung: F*ck was I the only one who did sex  
Bae Jinyoung: It's unfair ㅠ.ㅠ

 

**44\. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do (4)**

Park Jihoon: Lai Guanlin tell me with whom  
Park Jihoon: and what did you do last night, this instant  
Lai Guanlin: I drank with Ong sunbae  
Lai Guanlin: And I got so drunk  
Lai Guanlin: We kissed  
Lai Guanlin: And then sunbae put me down on the bed  
Park Jihoon: Hul  
Park Jihoon: Cut it  
Park Jihoon: You can stop  
Lai Guanlin: K  
Park Jihoon: But why  
Park Jihoon: You looked unhappy? ㅠㅠ  
Lai Guanlin: Jihoon  
Lai Guanlin: I wanna cry  
Park Jihoon: ????????  
Lai Guanlin: What should I do?  
Park Jihoon: Where are you now  
Lai Guanlin: In front of the door

 

Park Woojin: I went to do morning exercise and returned dorm just now  
Park Woojin: I saw Guanlin hugging Park Jihoon while crying  
Yoo Seonho: Omg  
Yoo Seonho: Why?  
Park Woojin: Since he's using English  
Park Woojin: I couldn't understand a thing  
Park Woojin: I could understand only one sentence  
Park Woojin: Ong Seongwoo

 

**45\. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do (5)**

Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: If you ignore me  
Kang Daniel: I'll keep sending you texts  
Kang Daniel: Until you reply  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Sigh  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Hul  
Kang Daniel: So now you have the heart to hear me out?  
Ong Seongwoo: I brought Guanlin back home yesterday  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Ong Seongwoo: After sending you off, I called him and went drinking  
Kang Daniel: ??  
Ong Seongwoo: We were drunk and  
Ong Seongwoo: The atmosphere was good but  
Kang Daniel: Hul  
Kang Daniel: Why does it sound terrifying  
Ong Seongwoo: At the crucial moment  
Ong Seongwoo: He cried  
Kang Daniel: What's the crucial moment  
Ong Seongwoo: Right before having sex  
Kang Daniel: I'm shook  
Kang Daniel: Wait WAIT W A I T  
Ong Seongwoo: I'm getting bad feeling  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Ong Seongwoo: Usually if someone cries before having sex  
Ong Seongwoo: It's damn obvious  
Kang Daniel: Never done it so  
Kang Daniel: I don't know ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Means that he likes another person  
Kang Daniel: Omg...  
Kang Daniel: You okay?  
Ong Seongwoo: Yea  
Kang Daniel: Really?  
Ong Seongwoo: No  
Ong Seongwoo: I'm not

 

**46\. Exam week (1)**

Kang Daniel: Where are you?  
Kang Daniel: Wanna go to library?  
Kang Daniel: Um  
Kang Daniel: Sorry about  
Kang Daniel: This morning ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: I am sorry but  
Kang Daniel: Can't you read my texts  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Do you think  
Kang Daniel: I really wanted to do that  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: You're really  
Kang Daniel: Bad  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: You blocked me?  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

Kang Daniel: Guess he blocked me  
Ong Seongwoo: Still no answer?  
Kang Daniel: Yup  
Ong Seongwoo: Just wait  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: But honestly

 

Park Jihoon: Just finished private lesson!  
Kang Daniel: He got hard too so why would he block me  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Kang Daniel: OH MY GOD  
Kang Daniel: No I  
Park Jihoon: "He"  
Park Jihoon: "Got hard too"  
Kang Daniel: No  
Park Jihoon: Lol  
Kang Daniel: Wrong chatㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: (to) Ong Seongwoo sunbae?  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ yes yes yes yes  
Park Jihoon: F*CK  
Park Jihoon: How many details you're going to tell him  
Kang Daniel: No it's not like that ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: I'm going straight back to dorm  
Park Jihoon: Study hard

 

Park Jihoon: Son of b*tch  
Park Jihoon: He's telling these things  
Park Jihoon: To Ong Seongwoo  
Hwang Minhyun: Lolololol  
Park Jihoon: I'm fcking irritated  
Park Jihoon: Also  
Park Jihoon: Why are they so close?  
Park Jihoon: Can't stand him ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: You too are telling everything to me  
Park Jihoon: Are you and me the same as those t*sticles friends?  
(the literal translation of the Korean term. It means very old friend)  
Hwang Minhyun: Lololol anyway  
Hwang Minhyun: You said Kang Daniel saw you cried?  
Hwang Minhyun: He didn't ask? What am I to you?  
Park Jihoon: Yup  
Park Jihoon: He has no interest  
Park Jihoon: So annoying ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Fcking hate him ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**47\. Exam week (2)**

Lee Daehwi: Aah  
Lee Daehwi: I'm so tired ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: Come and sleep at my place  
Lee Daehwi: Forget it ㅡㅡ

 

Lee Daehwi: There's so many things to do  
Lee Daehwi: Might have to stay up all night ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: Come and sleep at my place  
Lee Daehwi: Forget it ㅡㅡ

 

Lee Daehwi: You're studying well?  
Lee Daehwi: I'm sleepy, hing  
Bae Jinyoung: Come and sleep at my place  
Lee Daehwi: Forget it ㅡㅡ

 

Lee Daehwi: I want to eat fried chicken  
Lee Daehwi: I want pizza too  
Bae Jinyoung: Come and sleep at my place  
Bae Jinyoung: Omg  
Bae Jinyoung: No no  
Bae Jinyoung: Come and eat at my place  
Lee Daehwi: LOLOLOL  
Lee Daehwi: Forget it ㅡㅡ

 

Lee Daehwi: Come and pick me  
Bae Jinyoung: Aight gonna be there soon  
Lee Daehwi: Why are you studying at home!  
Lee Daehwi: You can just study at the library with Daehi  
Bae Jinyoung: There are too many people there, can't focus  
Bae Jinyoung: Almost the end time for bus  
Bae Jinyoung: Should I call the taxi?  
Lee Daehwi: Nope  
Bae Jinyoung: Then let's run to the bus stop together  
Lee Daehwi: Why?  
Lee Daehwi: Daehi's going to honey's home  
Lee Daehwi: (emoticon)

 

Lee Daehwi: Why didn't you reply?  
Lee Daehwi: Where are you? Why aren't you coming?  
Bae Jinyoung: Am at the convenience store, just 3min  
Lee Daehwi: You should go with me then, why go alone?  
Bae Jinyoung: I'm buying condom  
Lee Daehwi: I'll just go back home then  
Lee Daehwi: Lololol  
Bae Jinyoung: Lololol  
Bae Jinyoung: Don't you dare doing so  
Bae Jinyoung: ㅠㅠ

 

**48\. Exam week (3)**

Yoo Seonho: I'm doomed  
Park Woojin: Why?  
Yoo Seonho: Gonna need to stay up tonight  
Yoo Seonho: Can't focus  
Park Woojin: I'm not going back to dorm today lol  
Yoo Seonho: Oh  
Yoo Seonho: Can I go to sleep for awhile?  
Park Woojin: Whatever you like

 

Park Jihoon: Where are you?  
Lai Guanlin: Ong Seongwoo sunbae said he'll buy me coffee  
Lai Guanlin: So I'm waiting for him now  
Lai Guanlin: My head hurts  
Park Jihoon: If you go back to dorm  
Park Jihoon: It will hurt even more lololol  
Lai Guanlin: ?  
Park Jihoon: Yoo Seonho's sleeping there  
Lai Guanlin: I'll just head back now

 

Lai Guanlin: Can't talk, I'm afraid he'll wake up so let's text  
Park Jihoon: Hahahaha  
Park Jihoon: Okay?  
Lai Guanlin: He exercised a lot it seems  
Lai Guanlin: He became darker  
Park Jihoon: How did you guys become close?  
Lai Guanlin: Same team for conversational English  
Lai Guanlin: Because I feel a bit _homesick_  
Lai Guanlin: He helped me a lot when I had hard times  
Park Jihoon: Why didn't you confess?  
Lai Guanlin: _No. We are just good friends._  
Park Jihoon: Then how?  
Lai Guanlin: It's a secret  
Lai Guanlin: Is continuously a secret

 

**49\. Exam week (4)**

Kang Daniel: You've studied a lot?  
Kang Daniel: I  
Kang Daniel: Couldn't study at all  
Kang Daniel: But I  
Kang Daniel: Have something to ask  
Kang Daniel: I know you're reading this  
Kang Daniel: Answer me  
Park Jihoon: What is it  
Kang Daniel: What's your relation with Hwang Minhyun sunbae?  
Park Jihoon: So you're curious about that  
Park Jihoon: Only now? Lololol  
Park Jihoon: You asked about it real fast eh  
Kang Daniel: No  
Kang Daniel: I've been thinking about it  
Kang Daniel: Since yesterday  
Park Jihoon: Did I have to answer that now?  
Kang Daniel: Yup  
Kang Daniel: No  
Kang Daniel: You don't have to answer that now  
Park Jihoon: Then I won't  
Park Jihoon: Lololol  
Park Jihoon: I'm busy now  
Park Jihoon: Busy giving advise on love-life  
Park Jihoon: Don't tell stories to  
Park Jihoon: Ong Seongwoo sunbae again  
Park Jihoon: Have a good sleep lol  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Park Jihoon: Do you have something to say?  
Kang Daniel: Should we go out for a date tomorrow?  
Park Jihoon: Tomorrow?  
Park Jihoon: You're not going to study?  
Kang Daniel: Oh right  
Kang Daniel: Good night

 

Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: HOLY SH*T!!!!!!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: WHAT TO DO HE'S FREAKING CUTE!!!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: I ALMOST DROPPED MY HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: "Should we go out for a date?" AAAAAAAAAH WHAT TO DO  
Park Jihoon: He's so freaking cute ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Lololol  
Hwang Minhyun: Congrats congrats

 

**50\. Let's go MT (2)**

Ong Seongwoo: Let's go MT  
Ong Seongwoo: After exam ends  
Ong Seongwoo: ㅠㅠ Exam's so tiring  
Hwang Minhyun: OK  
Lee Daehwi: Okie okie Bae Jinyoung said he's fine too  
Park Jihoon: Lololol buy lots of meat!  
Lai Guanlin: Seono is sleeping now  
Lai Guanlin: Sounds fun  
Kang Daniel: Buy lots of booze too! Lololol  
Park Woojin: Omg  
Park Woojin: Such a different reaction from before lol  
Park Woojin: I'm not going  
Ong Seongwoo: Okay so let's decide what to buy  
Lai Guanlin: Can I list down things I want to eat?  
Lai Guanlin: I wanna eat delicious foods  
Park Jihoon: BBQ BBQ BBQ  
Kang Daniel: Let's buy lots of meat haha

(Park Woojin has left the group chat)

Hwang Minhyun: Hahahahahaha invite him back  
Park Jihoon: Park Woojin's sulking lmao  
Hwang Minhyun: Oh right  
Hwang Minhyun: You guys know Kang Dongho? He's taking a leave from uni now  
Hwang Minhyun: I should ask him to tag along as well

 

Ong Seongwoo: Lai Guanlin  
Ong Seongwoo: I like you  
Ong Seongwoo: I know you're reading  
Ong Seongwoo: Even if you don't reply  
Ong Seongwoo: I'll send text to you every day  
Ong Seongwoo: _Good night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Do wait patiently for Chapter 6 too <3  
> The original writer was so touched with the comments in previous chapter, so thank you!
> 
> Any questions, you can reach me via [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsofnw)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any sentences in _italic_ are originally in English!  
>  Like I said before, just imagined the whole thing was in Korean ^-^  
> Have fun reading!!

**51\. Let's go MT! (1)**

Ong Seongwoo: Meet at the intercity bus stop tomorrow, 9AM  
Ong Seongwoo: If you're late, we'll leave without you  
Lee Daehwi: Do they have towels there?  
Ong Seongwoo: Yup  
Lee Daehwi: How about shampoo, conditioner, and body wash?  
Ong Seongwoo: Yup  
Lee Daehwi: Hair dryer?  
Ong Seongwoo: Oi, Bae Jinyoung  
Lee Daehwi: I'm Daehwi tho?_?  
Bae Jinyoung: Lololol he's cute right, my Daehwi  
Park Jihoon: I have private lesson tomorrow so I have to leave later  
Hwang Minhyun: You're coming alone?  
Park Jihoon: I guess so (tears)

 

Kang Daniel: I'll leave a bit later too  
Kang Daniel: Let's go together  
Park Jihoon: Lololol why  
Kang Daniel: Huh?  
Kang Daniel: About that  
Park Jihoon: Hahahaha  
Park Jihoon: You want to go with me right?  
Kang Daniel: No it's not like that  
Park Jihoon: So you don't want to go with me?  
Park Jihoon: Then we can leave separately  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: I wanna go with you  
Park Jihoon: Hehe me too

 

**52\. Let's go MT! (2)**

Ong Seongwoo: Except for Minhyun hyung, Daniel, Park Jihoon, we're all onboard  
Park Jihoon: Minhyun hyung gonna drive there?  
Hwang Minhyun: Yup gonna give Dongho a ride in a bit  
Hwang Minhyun: Why, want me to drive you too?  
Kang Daniel: Wow hyung, sounds good to me

 

Hwang Minhyun: Lolololol  
Park Jihoon: What to do with that  
Park Jihoon: Slow-witted  
Park Jihoon: Puppy?  
Park Jihoon: Should I kick him  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Want me to help you?  
Park Jihoon: Please

 

Hwang Minhyun: I can't, Kang Dongho's a pig so no seats left lol  
Park Jihoon: Wow I see, I guess we need to go by bus  
Kang Daniel: Oh is that so?  
Ong Seongwoo: Lolololol you tried hard

 

Yoo Seonho: Oi Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: Do you want to go there while holding hands?  
Yoo Seonho: I see everything from behind

 

Yoo Seonho: Oi Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: Stop hugging each other

 

Yoo Seonho: Oi Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: Are you even kissing now

 

Yoo Seonho: Oi Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: You really have the guts to make out as well

 

Yoo Seonho: Oi Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: Why Daehwi's head  
Yoo Seonho: is in between your pants  
Yoo Seonho: You're crazy!!!!!!!!  
Yoo Seonho: Do I have to see this?!!!!!!

 

Park Woojin: OngLin held hands  
Yoo Seonho: Yup  
Yoo Seonho: Saw that too  
Park Woojin: You should've sat next to him first, no?  
Yoo Seonho: Hahaha since I sat at the last row  
Yoo Seonho: The game's over already  
Park Woojin: You're pitiful  
Yoo Seonho: You're not in the position to talk about people, tho?  
Yoo Seonho: Why do you think  
Yoo Seonho: Daniel hyung said he'd come late?  
Yoo Seonho: For a person who does nothing?  
Park Woojin: Shut up  
Park Woojin: ㅠㅠ  
Yoo Seonho: Let's go and have some drinks there  
Park Woojin: Okay

 

**53\. Let's go MT! (3)**

Park Woojin: When are you coming  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Park Jihoon: What brings you to  
Park Jihoon: Look after me?  
Park Woojin: I'm asking when you're coming ㅡㅡ  
Park Woojin: You've no lessons right ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: Hahahahaha  
Park Jihoon: And how did you even know that  
Park Jihoon: (emoticon)  
Park Woojin: Come before the sun sets  
Park Jihoon: Okay oppa

 

Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: How  
Park Jihoon: Could it be  
Park Jihoon: This way ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: I have no idea this would happen  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Should've bought the tickets beforehand  
Park Jihoon: Can't believe we're going in separate seats  
Park Jihoon: What's worse is one in the first row, one in the last row  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Anyway  
Park Jihoon: You're asleep already?  
Park Jihoon: No but  
Park Jihoon: How can you sleep right after you get on the bus  
Park Jihoon: I'm bored!!!!!

 

Hwang Minhyun: How do you feel to go to MT after so long?  
Kang Dongho: Hahaha first of all I bought a box of soju  
Hwang Minhyun: Who's going to drink all that  
Hwang Minhyun: Come out after 15 minutes  
Hwang Minhyun: I'm going to the mart front  
Kang Dongho: Why, Daniel's good in drinking tho haha  
Hwang Minhyun: Oh yeah  
Hwang Minhyun: Do you remember the kid you tutored before?  
Kang Dongho: Do you think  
Kang Dongho: I tutored only 1 or 2 people?  
Hwang Minhyun: You don't know Lee Daehwi?  
Kang Dongho: Who's that  
Hwang Minhyun: You dense b*stard  
Kang Dongho: Why me?  
Kang Dongho: Why??  
Kang Dongho: Oi bro

 

Hwang Minhyun: Seongwoo-ya  
Hwang Minhyun: How did you distribute the rooms?  
Ong Seongwoo: I gave 1st Year kids the big room and the rest in small room  
Hwang Minhyun: Okay

 

**54\. MT ended! (1)**

Kang Dongho: Thanks for driving  
Kang Dongho: They all have great stamina, how can they even drink so well  
Kang Daniel: Oh also, I remembered Lee Daehwi  
Kang Dongho: I knew when looking at his face lol  
Kang Dongho: Settled with buying him a meal later  
Kang Dongho: But Bae... Who is he  
Kang Dongho: He clinged on Lee Daehwi's side and  
Kang Dongho: Glared as if he wanted to kill me  
Hwang Minhyun: Hahahahahahaha

 

Yoo Seonho: You're really shameless  
Yoo Seonho: How could you  
Yoo Seonho: Act like it's nothing and hugged him to sleep?  
Park Woojin: Um the oppa's a bit  
Yoo Seonho: Park Jihoon got tipsy?  
Yoo Seonho: He was drunk, right?  
Park Woojin: Yup he got really tipsy  
Yoo Seonho: But anyway does Jinyoung and Daehwi got in a fight  
Park Woojin: Why?  
Yoo Seonho: They slept by facing the opposite?  
Yoo Seonho: When they came, they sat separately too

 

Kang Daniel: Come out from the dorm  
Kang Daniel: Immediately  
Park Jihoon: Why  
Park Jihoon: Suddenly  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Does Park Woojin like you?  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Park Jihoon: That's impossible  
Kang Daniel: So why did he sleep while hugging you  
Park Jihoon: Eyy he's doing that as a friend  
Kang Daniel: You usually sleep while cuddling, with a friend?  
Park Jihoon: Why are you  
Park Jihoon: So angry  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Also if I don't sleep at the dorm  
Park Jihoon: Where should I sleep ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Come out with your luggage  
Kang Daniel: I'll fetch you

 

**55\. MT ended! (2)**

Park Jihoon: He suddenly asked me to go to his home  
Park Jihoon: Asked for me to come and sleep there  
Park Jihoon: Why is he like this???  
Park Jihoon: I'm scared ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: When he saw Park Jihoon hugged you to sleep  
Hwang Minhyun: He drank 3 bottles of soju by himself  
Park Jihoon: Omg insane  
Park Jihoon: Lololololololol  
Park Jihoon: Ahh what should I do  
Park Jihoon: He's so cute hahahahah  
Hwang Minhyun: Put on a fresh boxer before going  
Park Jihoon: (emoticon)

 

Lai Guanlin: Why did you  
Lai Guanlin: Say nothing  
Lai Guanlin: Even when you witnessed everything?  
Yoo Seonho: What should I say?  
Yoo Seonho: "I saw you, kissing"  
Yoo Seonho: Like this?

 

Bae Jinyoung: Daehwi pissed me off  
Yoo Seonho: We're going to have fun, why did you fight instead  
Bae Jinyoung: Did you see Lee Daehwi's face?  
Yoo Seonho: What face?  
Bae Jinyoung: The face when he saw Kang Dongho ㅡㅡ  
Yoo Seonho: Lololol  
Yoo Seonho: Could happen since it's been a long time since they last met  
Bae Jinyoung: Ah what the heck  
Bae Jinyoung: Thought he's the fanclub president  
Bae Jinyoung: With hands put together  
Bae Jinyoung: Couldn't even talk properly and panicked  
Yoo Seonho: But that Teacher Dongho didn't remember Daehwi tho?  
Bae Jinyoung: Who cares, I don't like it  
Yoo Seonho: So the reason you two fight is?  
Bae Jinyoung: They both said they'll go out for a meal  
Bae Jinyoung: I said to bring me along, he said he didn't want to  
Bae Jinyoung: So I said don't go, he said he didn't want that too  
Yoo Seonho: What to do lolol  
Bae Jinyoung: Should I ask is it me or Kang Dongho  
Yoo Seonho: Oi  
Yoo Seonho: You should never do that  
Yoo Seonho: Oi Bae Jinyoung  
Yoo Seonho: Even after I told you not to!

 

**56\. Pick me pick me pick me up**

Bae Jinyoung: Is it me or Kang Dongho  
Lee Daehwi: I don't want to talk about this with you  
Bae Jinyoung: You still like Kang Dongho?  
Bae Jinyoung: That's why you're acting like that?  
Bae Jinyoung: To what extend should I tolerate this?  
Bae Jinyoung: Even when I wanted to say don't go to the MT  
Bae Jinyoung: I endured it a lot  
Bae Jinyoung: Now do I have to overlook the fact you two will have a meal together?  
Bae Jinyoung: I can't do so  
Lee Daehwi: I'm heading to bed  
Bae Jinyoung: Daehwi-ya  
Bae Jinyoung: Do you even like me?

 

Ong Seongwoo: You're not tired?  
Lai Guanlin: I'm okay, it was fun  
Lai Guanlin: I'm lying down now _lol_  
Ong Seongwoo: You shouldn't drink as much as you're given  
Lai Guanlin: Hahahaha since I was really drunk  
Lai Guanlin: I was staggering  
Ong Seongwoo: But you  
Ong Seongwoo: Is it me or Yoo Seonho  
Lai Guanlin: ?  
Ong Seongwoo: There are times  
Ong Seongwoo: For people to choose

 

Kang Daniel: Why aren't you coming down?  
Kang Daniel: I'm in front of the dorm  
Park Jihoon: Wait I'm packing my stuffs  
Park Jihoon: To leave Woojin alone  
Park Jihoon: My heart feels a bit sad ㅠ.ㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅡㅡ  
Kang Daniel: Park Woojin or me  
Park Jihoon: What?  
Park Jihoon: You're nuts hahaha  
Park Jihoon: Why hahahaha do you hahahah ask hahahah  
Kang Daniel: I'm asking you to pick  
Kang Daniel: That way I can take off your virginity or not  
Park Jihoon: Omg

 

**57\. Happy ending is yours (1)**

Lee Daehwi: I might be crazy  
Lee Daehwi: I can't give an answer  
Lee Daehwi: (tears)  
Yoo Seonho: Omg  
Yoo Seonho: What's wrong with you  
Yoo Seonho: Also Teacher Dongho is in relationship  
Yoo Seonho: You know it too right?  
Lee Daehwi: Idk I'm feeling  
Lee Daehwi: So strange  
Yoo Seonho: Choose wisely  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: I guess I really liked Teacher Dongho  
Yoo Seonho: Yeah you went totally insane  
Lee Daehwi: He didn't change at all  
Yoo Seonho: But Teacher Dongho didn't remember you tho lol  
Lee Daehwi: No!!!!  
Yoo Seonho: That teacher is usually pretty dense anyway  
Lee Daehwi: You're right, and Jinyoung's very quick-witted  
Lee Daehwi: I used to like him but  
Lee Daehwi: Idk why am I like this ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Yoo Seonho: You two grew tired of each other?  
Lee Daehwi: How can we get tired just after 3 months  
Yoo Seonho: Hul you've been dating only that long?  
Lee Daehwi: It'll be our 100th day soon  
Lee Daehwi: Jinyoung wanted to get a matching ring before..  
Yoo Seonho: Just make up with him, what are you worrying about  
Lee Daehwi: Idk I'll just take some time to think ㅠㅠ  
Yoo Seonho: Think about what  
Lee Daehwi: I want to be happy

 

**58\. Happy ending is yours (2)**

Bae Jinyoung: Yah  
Yoo Seonho: Lee Daehwi didn't tell me anything!  
Bae Jinyoung: Hahahaha you really can't lie  
Yoo Seonho: ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: What should I do  
Bae Jinyoung: If Lee Daehwi wants to break up?  
Yoo Seonho: Ey, no way  
Bae Jinyoung: You don't know Daehwi  
Bae Jinyoung: He's greedier than you think  
Bae Jinyoung: He'll do anything for what he love to feel satisfied  
Yoo Seonho: How did you get in relationship with him? Did Daehwi like you first  
Bae Jinyoung: We're doing a group task  
Bae Jinyoung: Lee Daehwi fell for me at first sight  
Bae Jinyoung: He insisted that it was not but  
Bae Jinyoung: I know hahahaha  
Bae Jinyoung: After that he kept on following me so  
Bae Jinyoung: How not to date him  
Bae Jinyoung: When he's that cute  
Yoo Seonho: But didn't you reject each time Daehwi confessed?  
Yoo Seonho: I bought you booze a lot because of that lol  
Bae Jinyoung: Because he said he liked me too sudden  
Bae Jinyoung: Because I couldn't believe it  
Bae Jinyoung: Did he like me as much as I liked him lol  
Bae Jinyoung: It happened just like that  
Yoo Seonho: How about now?  
Bae Jinyoung: I just hope  
Bae Jinyoung: That he'll be happy

 

**59\. Happy ending is yours (3)**

Lai Guanlin: We decided to date  
Lai Guanlin: Ong Seongwoo sunbae and me  
Yoo Seonho: Congrats  
Yoo Seonho: Sincerely  
Yoo Seonho: (emoticon)

 

**60\. I don't want to do it again**

Park Jihoon: I don't want to do it  
Park Jihoon: Again  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Where did you go with that body  
Park Jihoon: Good bye  
Kang Daniel: Oi Park Jihoon!  
Kang Daniel: It's you who chanted about taking your virginity!

 

Kang Daniel: F*cking  
Kang Daniel: Everything's a big deal  
Ong Seongwoo: ?  
Kang Daniel: I showered and came out to see he's gone  
Ong Seongwoo: You two are a thing?  
Kang Daniel: No  
Kang Daniel: I took his virginity  
Kang Daniel: As what he hoped for  
Ong Seongwoo: Omg  
Kang Daniel: But he cried  
Ong Seongwoo: Tell me more details  
Kang Daniel: We laid on the bed together  
Kang Daniel: While we're kissing slowly  
Kang Daniel: He did ... to mine first  
Ong Seongwoo: What?  
Kang Daniel: F*ck  
Kang Daniel: So embarrassing  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololol what, was it oral?  
Kang Daniel: Yeah yeah that  
Ong Seongwoo: Hahahahahaha  
Kang Daniel: Sh*t  
Kang Daniel: Anyway  
Kang Daniel: While he did that  
Kang Daniel: I lifted the leg  
Kang Daniel: Then he started to cry  
Ong Seongwoo: Even so you still did it?  
Kang Daniel: I couldn't stop  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Crazy hahahaha hopeless hahahahaha  
Ong Seongwoo: And so you went to shower but he left?  
Kang Daniel: He even  
Kang Daniel: Said he doesn't want to do that again  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololololololololololol  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololololololololol  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololololololol  
Kang Daniel: Don't laugh you f*cker  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: How bad were you that he had to run away  
Ong Seongwoo: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Kang Daniel: Hul  
Kang Daniel: But last time you  
Kang Daniel: Said that crying before doing it  
Kang Daniel: Means he has another person he likes, no?  
Ong Seongwoo: Did I?  
Ong Seongwoo: I guess so, I feel Guanlin likes Yoo Seonho  
Kang Daniel: Probably he likes someone else too?!!!  
Ong Seongwoo: Guanlin came to my place  
Kang Daniel: Oi  
Kang Daniel: Reply me before you leave!!!!!!

 

Park Jihoon: Did all gays  
Park Jihoon: Endured this kind of pain while having sex?!  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lai Guanlin: It's like that for the first time  
Lai Guanlin: It gets better when you get used to it  
Park Jihoon: I hate being in pain the most ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lai Guanlin: If the _top_ has a knack for that  
Lai Guanlin: It'll be much better  
Lai Guanlin: Or maybe it's good if you be the _top_ too  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: I can't walk anymore so  
Park Jihoon: I asked Park Woojin to come and take me back  
Park Jihoon: Went on his back ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lai Guanlin: But you didn't like it at all?  
Lai Guanlin: Even for a minute?  
Park Jihoon: I don't knowwwwwwwwwwww  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- from writer:
> 
> Jihoon who learnt about s*x through videos only ^ㅁ^  
> Kang Daniel who's the same as above ^ㅁ^  
> Next episode: Nielwink's past ^ㅁ^
> 
> \- from me:
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!  
> Seems like the story is getting deeper, I can't wait for next chapter!  
> Your kind words will always be appreciated by me and original writer <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 7th chapter already and I just want to thank you for still keeping up with this fic! <3  
> Have fun reading!

**61\. Don't avoid me**

Kang Daniel: Park Jihoon  
Kang Daniel: Jihoo-ah  
( _t/n: in Busan slang_ )  
Kang Daniel: Baby  
Kang Daniel: I can't call you, why ㅠ.ㅠ

 

**62\. Seeking advice**

Park Woojin: ㅡㅡ What did you do  
Park Woojin: That you're dying like this  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: I did it with hyung  
Park Woojin: What did you do though  
Park Jihoon: What should I prepare  
Park Jihoon: For it to hurt less the next time?  
Park Woojin: Idk  
Park Jihoon: Ah, try to think about this more sincerely  
Park Jihoon: I'm half dead and you as a friend  
Park Jihoon: Can't you worry about that even for the smallest bit?  
Park Jihoon: You jerk ㅠㅠ  
Park Woojin: Bible  
Park Woojin: Dalmado  
( _t/n: Dalmado is a drawing that acts like a charm, if you put it in  
your room, it'll pray for your wishes and bring in good luck_ )  
Park Woojin: Family picture  
Park Jihoon: ㅗㅠㅠㅗ

 

Park Jihoon: I have something to ask  
Lee Daehwi: ?  
Park Jihoon: What should I do to make it less painful  
Park Jihoon: Help me pwease  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Hahahahahahaha  
Lee Daehwi: Ask him to say lewd things  
Lee Daehwi: It hurts more if you're tensed  
Park Jihoon: Can you give me some examples?  
Lee Daehwi: Go ahead! ( _the word is usually used for war/battle_ )  
Lee Daehwi: Open the door! ( _the historical drama kind of speech_ )  
Lee Daehwi: _Do you want to build a snowman?_  
Park Jihoon: You...  
Park Jihoon: Play around with Jinyoung like this?

 

Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: You play around like this with Daehwi?  
Park Jihoon: Yah, Bae Jinyoung  
Park Jihoon: Don't ignore me  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ

 

Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: What should I do  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Hahahahahahahahahaha  
Hwang Minhyun: Why?  
Hwang Minhyun: It's not like how you imagined it'd be?  
Park Jihoon: It's f*cking awful ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Hurts so bad ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Why Daniel out of everyone though  
Hwang Minhyun: I saw *it* when I showered with him before  
Hwang Minhyun: Phew, you're going to have a hard time  
Park Jihoon: Give me some advice  
Hwang Minhyun: http://www.smalljaji.co.kr/reduction_surgery  
Park Jihoon: ㅡㅡ

 

**63\. Children who greet well**

Hwang Minhyun: Yah  
Hwang Minhyun: Are you sulking haha  
Park Jihoon: (tears)  
Park Jihoon: Help me  
Hwang Minhyun: But don't you think your taste changed too much?  
Hwang Minhyun: It's so different from back in the high school days  
Hwang Minhyun: How can you go for Kang Daniel after liking me  
Park Jihoon: Hahahaha  
Park Jihoon: I liked you without knowing anything about you  
Park Jihoon: What to do when you didn't want to go out with me before  
Hwang Minhyun: You should be glad that we didn't  
Hwang Minhyun: How do you feel now, to think about that time?  
Park Jihoon: Idk hahah it's embarrassing haha  
Hwang Minhyun: No I mean  
Hwang Minhyun: How can someone fell in love  
Hwang Minhyun: After having to kiss on my cheek as a penalty  
Hwang Minhyun: Thought you're a stalker from the next day onwards lol  
Park Jihoon: Stop talking about the past, I'm embarrassed hahah  
Hwang Minhyun: But why Daniel?  
Park Jihoon: Hahahaha  
Park Jihoon: You know there's a bench in front of CoE  
( _t/n: College of Education_ )  
Park Jihoon: I sat there while looking at my phone  
Park Jihoon: And I saw Kang Daniel wearing an apron  
Park Jihoon: And was working with 5-year-old kids  
Hwang Minhyun: So you fell for him?  
Park Jihoon: Nah, I don't like kids that much  
Park Jihoon: So I was just looking at them and  
Park Jihoon: Suddenly Daniel sunbae  
Park Jihoon: Looked and me and  
Park Jihoon: While looking at the kids  
Park Jihoon: "We are! children! Who greet! Well!"  
Park Jihoon: "Annyeonghaseyo, saranghaeyo"  
( _t/n: I guess this reaches the meaning more than when it's being translated_ )  
Park Jihoon: He even made a huge heart  
Park Jihoon: Kyaaa what should I do  
Park Jihoon: He's so cute ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: I even took a picture secretly  
Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: He's cute, right? Right, right?  
Park Jihoon: Sunbae  
Park Jihoon: You're sleeping? ㅠㅠ

 

**64\. The guy who comes in Ferrari**

Yoo Seonho: Lololol  
Yoo Seonho: I came here to eat with Park Woojin and  
Yoo Seonho: There's Daehwi  
Bae Jinyoung: With who  
Yoo Seonho: Kang Dongho sunbae?  
Bae Jinyoung: F*ck  
Bae Jinyoung: Where's that  
Yoo Seonho: Um but  
Yoo Seonho: A blonde-haired man came in  
Yoo Seonho: And smacked sunbae's head on the spot  
Bae Jinyoung: ?  
Yoo Seonho: Omg  
Yoo Seonho: He said son of b*tch  
Yoo Seonho: He said crazy f*cker  
Yoo Seonho: He said *sshole  
Bae Jinyoung: Hahahaha  
Bae Jinyoung: He picked only the right words  
Bae Jinyoung: So what's Daehwi doing  
Bae Jinyoung: Is he eating just fine?  
Yoo Seonho: Daehwi  
Yoo Seonho: Cries  
Bae Jinyoung: F*ck  
Bae Jinyoung: F*CKKK!!!!!!!!

 

Bae Jinyoung: Yah, are you  
Bae Jinyoung: Sitting and crying  
Bae Jinyoung: When you're out two-timing me  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Honey  
Bae Jinyoung: Come out  
Bae Jinyoung: Come out this instant  
Bae Jinyoung: I'm at the entrance

 

**65\. Don't like those guys next to you**

Kang Dongho: I bought Lee Daehwi a meal and  
Kang Dongho: I got caught by Choi Minki  
Kang Dongho: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA  
Hwang Minhyun: He didn't hit you?  
Kang Dongho: He did  
Kang Dongho: He hit me f*cking hard  
Hwang Minhyun: You know he's jealousy incarnate  
Kang Dongho: But that Bae...something kid, what the hell is he  
Hwang Minhyun: Why?  
Kang Dongho: I suddenly received a message  
Kang Dongho: Saying he's Bae...something  
Kang Dongho: I can't recall his name  
Kang Dongho: Anyway  
Kang Dongho: He sent me cuss words after that  
Kang Dongho: For every 20 minutes  
Kang Dongho: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Hwang Minhyun: Choi Minki didn't swear at you?  
Kang Dongho: He swears at me  
Kang Dongho: Every 3 minutes  
Hwang Minhyun: Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha  
Hwang Minhyun: Hahahahahahahhaahhaahha

 

Kang Daniel: Yah, Park Woojin  
Kang Danel: Why do you eat with Park Jihoon  
Park Woojin: ?  
Park Woojin: Jihoon said he's hungry and asked me to come out  
Kang Daniel: Don't hang around with him any longer  
Park Woojin: What are you saying  
Kang Daniel: Sorry, wrong textㅠㅠ

 

Kang Daniel: Yah, Yoo Seonho  
Kang Daniel: Why do you sit next to Park Jihoon at the library?  
Yoo Seonho: ?  
Yoo Seonho: Jihoon said let's study together and asked me to come out  
Kang Daniel: Don't hang around with him from now on  
Yoo Seonho: ㅡㅡ?  
Kang Daniel: Sorry, wrong textㅠㅠ

 

Kang Daniel: Yah, Lai Guanlin  
Kang Daniel: Why do you enter the dorm together with Park Jihoon?  
Lai Guanlin: ?  
Lai Guanlin: Because this is our house  
Kang Daniel: O h  
Lai Guanlin: (emoticon)

 

Kang Daniel: Yah, Lee Daehwi  
Kang Daniel: Why do you talk to  
Kang Daniel: Park Jihoon in a serious expression at the cafe?  
Kang Daniel: Yah  
Kang Daniel: Are you ignoring a sunbae's messages?

 

Bae Jinyoung: Sunbae, what are you doing to Daehwi right now  
Bae Jinyoung: Wanna fightㅡㅡ?  
Kang Daniel: Sorry, wrong textㅠㅠ

 

**66\. I don't know why, without me knowing**

Park Jihoon: No but  
Park Jihoon: What should I do  
Park Jihoon: If you're bugging them like that  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: It's because you're not accepting my calls and texts  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Please give me more time  
Kang Daniel: ?  
Kang Daniel: What time?  
Kang Daniel: Jihoon-ah  
Kang Daniel: No, Park Jihoon  
Kang Daniel: As what you wished, virginity  
Kang Daniel: No, the first time ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: You said it's always like that!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: I don't want to hear anything about virginity right now  
Park Jihoon: And I'll go do my assignments

 

Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: You've done qll assignments?  
Kang Daniel: A  
Kang Daniel: Da  
( _t/n: Daniel mistyped 'all' (다/da) to (아/a) and as he corrected it,  
it became virginity (아다/ada)._ )  
Kang Daniel: Hul  
Park Jihoon: Freaking  
Park Jihoon: Mean  
Kang Daniel: Hul  
Kang Daniel: It's a misunderstanding ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: F*ck  
Park Jihoon: Do your assignment too, sunbae  
Park Jihoon: I heard ECE students are making _banjaji_ lately  
( _t/n: Jihoon mistyped shorts (반바지/banbaji) into half d*ck (반자지/banjaji)_ )  
( _t/n: ECE = Early Childhood Education_ )  
Park Jihoon: Eh no  
Kang Daniel: Half...d*ck......  
Park Jihoon: Ah so annoying  
Kang Daniel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Kang Daniel: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Kang Daniel: Hahahahahahahhaha  
Kang Daniel: Hahahahahahah  
Park Jihoon: F*ck  
Kang Daniel: Yah, Jihoon-ah  
Kang Daniel: I want to do it....  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Kang Daniel: You block me?  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ

 

**67\. I don't want to love you**

Lai Guanlin: I'll dinner with Ong Seongwoo sunbae today  
Yoo Seonho: Ok

 

Lai Guanlin: I'll go out for a drive with sunbae today  
Yoo Seonho: Ok

 

Lai Guanlin: I'll be at the library with sunbae today  
Yoo Seonho: Ok

 

Lai Guanlin: I'll go and watch a movie with sunbae today  
Yoo Seonho: Ok

 

Lai Guanlin: I'll go and sleep at sunbae's house today  
Yoo Seonho: Yah, Lai Guanlin  
Yoo Seonho: So are you happy?  
Yoo Seonho: You read that so  
Yoo Seonho: Answer me

 

**68\. Tell me your wish**

Lee Daehwi: Daehi is very scared  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Bae Jinyoung: Do you f*cking  
Bae Jinyoung: Take me as a fool?  
Lee Daehwi: Hul  
Lee Daehwi: Why you say such things  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Daehi already said that Daehi's wrong  
Lee Daehwi: I did wrong (tears)(tears)(tears)  
Lee Daehwi: In return, Daehi will listen to your wish!  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ Were you that angry?  
Lee Daehwi: Honey  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: I'll go self-reflect  
Lee Daehwi: ㅠㅠ

 

Bae Jinyoung: Just searched for things  
Bae Jinyoung: (picture)  
Lee Daehwi: Kyaak  
Bae Jinyoung: (picture)  
Lee Daehwi: Oh my  
Bae Jinyoung: (picture)  
Lee Daehwi: Hul  
Bae Jinyoung: I'll be fine if you'll do just these  
Bae Jinyoung: Lololol  
Lee Daehwi: Bunny headband and stockings and handcuffs?  
Bae Jinyoung: F*cking turned on, honey  
Bae Jinyoung: Honey?  
Bae Jinyoung: Yah  
Bae Jinyoung: You said you'll hear my wish  
Bae Jinyoung: This is my wish!!!!!

 

**69\. A man driven by despair**

Kang Daniel: Anyhow I feel like  
Kang Daniel: I've been dumped  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Yah, Ong Seongwoo  
Kang Daniel: Let's meet  
Kang Daniel: Please  
Kang Daniel: F*ck can you not ignore me

 

**70\. Let's have sex**

Ong Seongwoo: Yah, Park Jihoon  
Ong Seongwoo: Come and take your lover  
Park Jihoon: Who  
Ong Seongwoo: Oh yeah you're not in relationship yet right lol  
Ong Seongwoo: Then come and take the guy who took your virginity  
Park Jihoon: ㅡㅡ  
Park Jihoon: What, he has nothing to do with me  
Ong Seongwoo: Let's have sex lolol  
Ong Seongwoo: He's in front of my house  
Ong Seongwoo: Crying as if he lost a country  
Park Jihoon: ?  
Ong Seongwoo: He cried so hard that a flood might happen  
Ong Seongwoo: He couldn't get up in front of the main entrance  
Ong Seongwoo: (video)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry if the notes in-between the dialogues gave you headache,  
> I think it's better to give direct note rather than having to scroll to the end for it.  
> Also, comments are always welcomed by Venu님 and I, hehehe it's actually  
> more like an interest check ;-; To see if people do enjoy reading this or not..


	8. Special Side Story - BaekRen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This side story was written by November님 for Campus Paradise, which you can read the original [here](https://november1121.postype.com/post/1134313)!  
> Everyone needs a dash of BaekRen too so I decided to translate this as well! Have fun reading! <3

 

"Is university life fun for you?"  
"What? Yes, well, sort of..."  
"It's only a year since I tutored you last year, but in that gap, you've been, how should I put it. You've gotten prettier, Lee Daehwi."  
"...Eh?"

Pasta restaurant nearby the campus.

Twirling the cream spaghetti - that was placed in front of him - using a fork was already hard for Daehwi. His heart was thumping fast that he didn't know if the food entered his nose or his mouth. He was Daehwi's private tutor last year, but last week, when he said he'd buy Daehwi a meal as the senior from the same university, Daehwi felt as if he was bewitched before he nodded as a yes. Next to him was Dongho ssaem, no, he’s now Dongho sunbae. Who’s going to be Lee Daehwi’s first love. Just by listening to that sunbae’s words – that he gone prettier – both of his cheeks blushed in red, as if they’re on fire.

“Just by the look of it, you’re in relationship, eh.”  
“N- no, it was nothing like that,”  
“You’re not?”  
“It’s…”

Daehwi’s words became faint towards the end. He could’ve said proudly that he’s dating someone but strangely, in front of that sunbae, he wanted to pretend that he didn’t have one. He felt sorry towards Bae Jinyoung but what other choices he had. Dongho was his first love. As he closed his eyes, he had the urge to ask a question. ‘Are you seeing someone, sunbae?’. He heard many buzzing rumours about that but since no one knew the truth, asking him directly would be the fastest choice. When in fact, even if Dongho answered he’s not meeting anyone, Daehwi wouldn’t have the courage to ask him out for a movie on the spot. Daehwi moistened his dry lips with his tongue, and it was then when he’s about to ask a question.

“It was a foolish remark then, by looking at you.”

“Forever cute, I guess?”  
“…Eh?”

Daehwi could swore that he didn’t say that. The movement of the spoon and fork that he held on both hands stopped at that edged voice. His bunny eyes signalled that it wasn’t him as he waved dismissively, before Daehwi found the owner of the voice. It was that(?). Someone who slowly walked towards the table where Dongho and Daehwi sat, who had yellow, um. Blonde hair…?

“…Oh? You, how did you,”  
“Yah, Kang Dongho you son of b*tch!!”

The blonde-haired guy… grabbed Dongho sunbae’s collar as he spat out swears.

“Ack!”  
“Yah, you crazy b*stard!! You’re two-timing me?”  
“Yah! Just eating a meal isn’t two-timing, heok!”  
“Shut up, you damned b*stard!!!”

As if grabbing the collar wasn’t enough for the blonde-haired guy who appeared suddenly, he clenched his fist and beat Dongho randomly, who was sitting, and started to cuss too. He didn’t care the fact they became the attention of the people in the restaurant. Since he’s wearing all black, his blonde hair stood out even more, his pale ivory skin too. Even as he’s losing his temper frightfully like that, he’s still strikingly good looking. Surprised Daehwi couldn’t stand nor sit properly, and as he sat while feeling puzzled, Daehwi met the eyes of the blondie who was turning back.

“Yah, you.”  
“Yes, yes?!”

With a gulp,

Daehwi swallowed his saliva. The stare he got was brutal, and he became restless just by imagining the pain of Dongho sunbae who was being hit just now. If only Jinyoung was there when this happened…! just by thinking that, Daehwi looked like he’s about to cry. But no matter how he thought about it, even if the two fought, with this kind of force… Jinyoung… might lose…

“You, if you just, uh, this reserve ( _t/n: about army_ ) ahjussi said he’d buy you meals and you recklessly came out to follow, huh? Don’t you know you have lots of freshies ( _t/n: hot men lol_ ) around you!”  
“Eh…?”  
“Child, go out and eat with freshie who’s young, rich, and sexy, not with old poop like him.”  
“Eh…?”

_What did he say just now…_

Seconds before, he was brutally mad towards Dongho sunbae, and then he’s grinned towards Daehwi. A freshie, who’s young, rich, and sexy! Since the blonde-haired man smiled, even if he’s exploding with anger, he looked way prettier as if he grew a halo. Daehwi was nodding slowly while in confusion, but the blonde-haired man stroked his head, as if to say that Daehwi was cute. Daehwi freaked out as he thought he was going to be hit. He rushed to lift his guard but due to the calming touch on his hair, his body loosened up. ‘ _But you, what’s your name, you’re cute_ ’. ‘ _It’s Lee, Lee Daehwi…_ ’ After Daehwi answered, Dongho sunbae who was caught in a headlock since forever, started to cough and spitted out sullen words.

“I’m not an ahjussi.”  
“Won’t you shut up?!”  
“Minki-yah, I just,”  
“Just my ass, I caught you cheating red-handed!”  
“Ah, f*ck, yah! Why would I leave you to fool around with other guy! You think I’m crazy?!”

Are you going to keep saying about cheating?!!

Eventually, the blondie let go of Dongho sunbae’s collar and they stood up together. If he knew he’d let him go that easy, he’d kept on coughing throughout being grabbed by the neck. In terms of height, the blondie’s a bit taller but since Dongho’s sunbae physique was too well-built, if he pushed someone, the person would fall, definitely. _Ah, ex… excuse…_  as Daehwi tried to stop second round of fight no matter what,

“Ah f*ck, you’re freaking loud.”  
“…..”  
“…..”

Someone who’s passing by on their side deliberately pushed the blonde-haired guy by the shoulder. Seeing his body that shook because of that, instinctively, Dongho sunbae grabbed his forearm and helped him to balance back.

“Aack!”

He grabbed the shoulder of the guy who pushed the blondie and forced him to sit down. Along with a cry of pain. Dongho sunbae pulled a face while not letting go the arms that he grabbed as if to break them.

“Did you hit him just now?  
“Ack! No, no, wait!”  
“No? What no, yah, are you messing with Choi Minki right now.”

Was Choi Minki the blondie’s name. Anyway, when he was hit by that person, he was like the world’s gentlest bear, but when the shoulder (of Minki) got hit somehow, he became a person who ignorantly wanted to break someone’s arms! Was this for real! It was unlike Dongho sunbae who usually laughed foolishly but it was Daehwi’s first time seeing him staring at a person as if he wanted to kill him. Spatting out stern words without any swears. _What to do. Dongho sunbae was really pissed off._

“All right, stop.”  
“What all right. This f*cker hit you-“

Aaah,

“Ah, f*ck, don’t embarrass me! You’re not coming out this instant?! Uh?!!”

Dongho sunbae’s ear was pulled by the blonde-haired man. His took his hand off that man’s shoulder as he grabbed the ear that was being pulled. Maybe it was an exaggeration, maybe it was not, but he let out a pained moan. He couldn’t even remove the light wrist when he looked like could actually flick someone away with just a push.

Minki-yah, aaah, it hurts  
\- Stop exaggerating!  
Ah, Choi Minkiii  
\- Do you want to be killed!!!!!

In just a moment, the two disappeared from Daehwi’s view. Even while on the way out, the blonde-haired man didn’t forget to take out a 50,000 won note from Dongho sunbae’s wallet and hand it to Daehwi, asking him to buy delicious foods for himself.

“…..”

_What am I looking at now._

“…..”

He could only blink blindly. After the chaos died down, Daehwi who was sitting alone started to tremble. _Katalk. Katalk._

\- Bae Jinyoung: Yah you  
\- Bae Jinyoung: Are you crying and sitting  
\- Bae Jinyoung: When you’re out two-timing me

“…uheuk, Jinyoung-ah.”

It’s only logical to welcome Jinyoung’s notifications that time. And it was only then he knew he was crying. Flaw. Less. Ly. Got dumped ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Who could’ve won over that crazy(?) blonde-haired guy!!! As he wiped his tears using the back of his hand, he sent a message to Jinyoung. Sobs.

\- ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ Honey  
\- Bae Jinyoung: Come out  
\- Bae Jinyoung: Come out this instant  
\- Bae Jinyoung: I’m at the entrance

 

-

 

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm pretty bad in translating fics from Korean to English but I tried my best for this ;___; BaekRen is just a small cameo for the fic so I was delighted to know November-nim decided to write a special story for them hehe. 
> 
> Also, this might be a huge spoiler but.... Campus Paradise has only few chapters left, it's ending soon! (me: nooooooooo) I hope we can stick together with Campus Paradise towards the end as well.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! If you love Campus Paradise, you can leave your comments here or by leaving a [mention](https://twitter.com/venuxxxs) to the original writer, Venu님 <3 Also big thanks to November님 for this BaekRen side story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, right? Since chapter 8 is up, this means the ending is getting real close too :') If there's any one of you who waits for this to be updated, we're in the same boat! XD Been dreadful to wait for the new chapter each day. Anyway, hope you'll have fun and comments are highly appreciated by both author and me, the translator :3

**71\. New type of torture**

Park Jihoon: (video)  
Kang Daniel: Ha  
Kang Daniel: Hahaha  
Kang Daniel: Hahahahaha

Park Jihoon: (video)  
Kang Daniel: Jihoon-ah  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Park Jihoon: (video)  
Kang Daniel: Spare me  
Kang Daniel: Please

 

Yoo Seonho: I saw something funny  
Lee Daehwi: Wut izit Daehi wanna watch too  
Park Woojin: It's fucking hilarious hahaha Daehwi you haven't watch it?  
Yoo Seonho: http://www.facebook.com/jijiji529/kangdaniel_crying_vid.avi _(T/N: link is made up btw)_  
Yoo Seonho: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Lee Daehwi: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO  
Bae Jinyoung: What is that  
Park Jihoon: It's Jihoonie's facebook ^ㅁ^  
Park Woojin: Hahahahaha still freaking funny after rewatching it hahahahahaha

(Kang Daniel has left the group chat)  
(Ong Seongwoo has left the group chat)  
(Lai Guanlin has left the group chat)

Yoo Seonho: What  
Yoo Seonhoo: Happened  
Yoo Seonho: ?

 

**72\. Three meals a day**

Kang Daniel: Hey  
Ong Seongwoo: ?  
Kang Daniel: How the hell you thought of contacting Jihoonㅠㅠ  
Ong Seongwoo: Hahahaha  
Ong Seongwoo: So what's the outcome?  
Kang Daniel: He sends the video 3 times a day  
Ong Seongwoo: Lol  
Ong Seongwoo: But are you seeing each other?  
Kang Daniel: Nope  
Kang Daniel: How are you lately?  
Ong Seongwoo: Hahaha  
Ong Seongwoo: I  
Ong Seongwoo: Was dumped lol  
Kang Daniel: Pick up my call  
Kang Daniel: Why didn't you answer itㅠㅠ

 

**73\. I love you and I think of you**  
_[a[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1F8hz_w8XE0) title]_

Ong Seongwoo: Lai Guanlin  
Ong Seongwoo: You're sleeping?  
Ong Seongwoo: Oh you're up  
Ong Seongwoo: It's okay if you're not 100% in this  
Ong Seongwoo: I knew it from the first time  
Ong Seongwoo: You've lost a lot of weight  
Ong Seongwoo: Text me if you're having a hard time  
Ong Seongwoo: I'll buy you booze  
Ong Seongwoo: It's okay if you don't reply me

 

**74\. Cute, cute, when you smile you're cute**  
_[an excerpt from a[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_70QJEviWlY)]_

Hwang Minhyun: (video)  
Hwang Minhyun: Did you upload it on FB too lolol  
Park Jihoon: Ah it's because he was so cute lololololololol  
Hwang Minhyun: He's pure  
Park Jihoon: We decided to go out for more dates  
Hwang Minhyun: How about the problematic 'that'  
Park Jihoon: For that  
Park Jihoon: We decided  
Park Jihoon: To not do it  
Park Jihoon: For a while  
Hwang Minhyun: Good luck hahahahah  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Why are you crying  
Hwang Minhyun: You said you hate it because it hurts  
Park Jihoon: But  
Park Jihoon: Um...  
Park Jihoon: Um..........  
Hwang Minhyun: Nah don't talk about it lololol  
Park Jihoon: Ah if it's not you then to who should I talk to ㅠㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Do you want  
Hwang Minhyun: To do it again lol  
Park Jihoon: Since Daniel sunbae was drunk and cried out loud, I patted him  
Park Jihoon: I even took him into a hug  
Park Jihoon: And I gave him kisses too  
Park Jihoon: So we hugged and slept but my heart was thumping so fast  
Park Jihoon: Like it's going to explode  
Park Jihoon: I wish I can do those things again  
Park Jihoon: What to do  
Park Jihoon: I really want to go see him this instance  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**75\. Thoughts that don't match the words**

Park Jihoon: Hyung-ah  
Park Jihoon: Are you asleep?  
Kang Daniel: Nope  
Park Jihoon: What are you  
Park Jihoon: Doing  
Park Jihoon: Should I send the pictures of us going to the cafe just now  
Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Park Jihoon: (picture)  
Kang Daniel: (tears)  
Park Jihoon: Why are you crying hahahah  
Kang Daniel: What to do  
Kang Daniel: We met just now but I want to see you again  
Park Jihoon: (video)  
Kang Daniel: (emoticon)  
Park Jihoon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
Park Jihoon: You're so cute in this  
Kang Daniel: The cute hyung-ah is missing Jihoonie so muchie  
Kang Daniel: Why you're not replyingㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: Jihoon-ahㅠㅠ

 

Kang Daniel: Sorry since Ong Seongwoo got dumped I have no other person to ask to  
Bae Jinyoung: What is it  
Kang Daniel: (screenshot)  
Kang Daniel: What did I do wrong  
Bae Jinyoung: I feel like puking  
Kang Daniel: I mean puking is puking but  
Kang Daniel: Answer me first then go puke!!!!!!!  
Kang Daniel: Ah Bae Jinyoung!!!!!!!!

 

Lee Daehwi: Bae Jinyoung is sinking his head over the toilet bowl  
Lee Daehwi: And throwing up everything that he ate  
Lee Daehwi: ㅡㅡ  
Kang Daniel: ㅠㅠ  
Lee Daehwi: Sunbae  
Lee Daehwi: Probably Jihoon's puking too  
Lee Daehwi: I...guess.....  
Kang Daniel: Omg  
Kang Daniel: Is it true?  
Lee Daehwi: Yup 100 percent

 

Park Jihoon: (screenshot)  
Park Jihoon: Fuckk!!!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: What should I do!!!!!!  
Park Jihoon: Freaking cute!!!!!!!!!!  
Park Woojin: ㅗ  
Park Jihoon: Cute sobs sobs what to do he's so cute ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Woojin: Ah fuck, I like you  
Park Jihoon: Fucking cute, what to do, what to do ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: ...?  
Park Jihoon: Huh?  
Park Jihoon: Huh??????  
Park Jihoon: Yah  
Park Jihoon: You shouldn't be sending this kind of stuffs now  
Park Woojin: Says you who sent it when I went to the toilet  
Park Jihoon: No  
Park Jihoon: Don't enter  
Park Jihoon: The room  
Park Jihoon: It's getting awkward  
Park Woojin: You're fucking lololol insane  
Park Woojin: Then where should I sleep  
Park Woojin: I'm opening  
Park Woojin: The door

 

**76\. I want to introduce you**

Lee Daehwi: You're home safely?  
Lee Daehwi: My older cousins are coming tomorrow  
Lee Daehwi: They ask you to eat together  
Bae Jinyoung: Why?  
Lee Daehwi: They said they need to see who is Daehi's lover  
Bae Jinyoung: Heol  
Bae Jinyoung: What should I do  
Lee Daehwi: Why?  
Bae Jinyoung: So nervous  
Lee Daehwi: Lololololololololol  
Lee Daehwi: Why are you nervous, you shouldn't feel so  
Bae Jinyoung: What should I wear?  
Lee Daehwi: Even if cover yourself with straw mat my honey is handsome still!  
Bae Jinyoung: ㅡㅡ Don't joke around  
Lee Daehwi: First of all the fisherman hat is a no go lol

 

Kang Daniel: Will you go eat with Ong Seongwoo tomorrow?  
Park Jihoon: Why?  
Kang Daniel: Because he's the closest to me  
Kang Daniel: (shy)  
Park Jihoon: Hahahaha  
Park Jihoon: If so can I bring along a person too?  
Kang Daniel: Who?  
Kang Daniel: Park Woojin  
Kang Daniel: Is prohibited lol  
Park Jihoon: Heol how do you know Park Woojin confessed to me?  
Kang Daniel: What?  
Kang Daniel: ㅡㅡ  
Kang Daniel: When  
Kang Daniel: Did he  
Kang Daniel: Confess  
Park Jihoon: Ah, about that  
Kang Daniel: Isn't that bastard your roommate at the dorm?  
Park Jihoon: That's why he's lying down awkwardly now  
Kang Daniel: Come out  
Kang Daniel: I'll pick you up  
Park Jihoon: I'm okay ㅠㅠㅠ  
Kang Daniel: I'm not  
Kang Daniel: I give you 10 minutes  
Park Jihoon: But  
Park Jihoon: Then do you eat with Guanlin and Ong sunbae  
Kang Daniel: Heol how did you know they're in relationship  
Park Jihoon: I know everything heheh  
Kang Daniel: You know that they broke up too?  
Park Jihoon: What?  
Park Jihoon: ??????  
Kang Daniel: Come down first, I'm almost there

 

**77\. You're living even knowing that you'll die**

Park Jihoon: I heard Guanlin and Ong sunbae broke up  
Hwang Minhyun: Yup I heard that  
Hwang Minhyun: It's late already, you're not going to sleep?  
Park Jihoon: I'm at hyung-ah's place now  
Park Jihoon: Hyung's already fast asleep  
Park Jihoon: Why do people date  
Park Jihoon: Knowing that they'll break up anyway  
Hwang Minhyun: I wonder?  
Park Jihoon: For sunbae, why Choi Minki  
Park Jihoon: You said that he cheated on you  
Park Jihoon: And that you dumped him because he cheated with Kang Dongho sunbae  
Hwang Minhyun: Then you, why me  
Hwang Minhyun: And now why is it Daniel  
Hwang Minhyun: Why aren't you answering  
Hwang Minhyun: You wanna make Daniel feel insecure?  
Hwang Minhyun: You're cute after a long time, Park Jihoon  
Hwang Minhyun: Try to confess once again then I'll accept it lolol  
Park Jihoon: I'm doomed  
Hwang Minhyun: Why?  
Park Jihoon: Hyung-ah saw the messages

 

**78\. If you face each other, your attention is the opposite of one another (1)**

Kang Daniel: Rationally speaking  
Kang Daniel: Does it make sense  
Kang Daniel: To befriend with  
Kang Daniel: Someone that liked you  
Ong Seongwoo: ?  
Kang Daniel: Park Jihoon liked Hwang Minhyun  
Kang Daniel: And Park Woojin confessed to him too so  
Kang Daniel: Why is he so popular  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololol you suffer a lot  
Kang Daniel: Don't laugh ㅠㅠㅗ  
Ong Seongwoo: It's probably the cool kind of friendship  
Kang Daniel: Is it possible for you?  
Ong Seongwoo: You think I would?  
Kang Daniel: No lol  
Ong Seongwoo: Yup  
Ong Seongwoo: So your solution is?  
Kang Daniel: Stopping them from seeing each other  
Kang Daniel: Of course  
Ong Seongwoo: Even so?  
Kang Daniel: He jumped to his feet lol  
Kang Daniel: Saying they're not that kind of relationship lol  
Kang Daniel: Ah I'm pissed off  
Ong Seongwoo: Then what kind of relationship you want to be with him  
Kang Daniel: Isn't it obvious?  
Kang Daniel: I can see no one but him  
Kang Daniel: He too should only see no one else but me  
Ong Seongwoo: Lololololol bullshit  
Kang Daniel: Ah why  
Ong Seongwoo: Then you're seeing him?  
Kang Daniel: Nope not yet  
Ong Seongwoo: Settle it by yourself, I'm off to see Guanlin  
Kang Daniel: Heol you two are dating again?  
Ong Seongwoo: Nope we're not

 

**79\. If you face each other, your attention is the opposite of one another (2)**

Park Jihoon: Hyung said not to see you anymore  
Hwang Minhyun: Lolololololol  
Hwang Minhyun: So are you letting me know that we can't see each other?  
Park Jihoon: No, that's why we fought ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: To the extend of quarelling  
Park Jihoon: Ah he's extremely headstrong ㅠㅠ  
Hwang Minhyun: Even so you're not even breaking up with him  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ we're not dating yet  
Hwang Minhyun: Lololol what are you two doing  
Park Jihoon: I'm anxious  
Park Jihoon: What are we ㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: And he didn't suddenly quarrel  
Park Jihoon: Like he used to before  
Park Jihoon: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Park Jihoon: Let's meet and talk ㅠㅠ

 

**80\. I want it this love, I want it real love.**

Lai Guanlin: Seono what are you doing  
Lai Guanlin: You busy?  
Lai Guanlin: I broke up  
Yoo Seonho: ?  
Lai Guanlin: Where are you  
Yoo Seonho: I'm at the gym  
Yoo Seonho: I  
Lai Guanlin: I  
Yoo Seonho: Will go  
Lai Guanlin: Will go  
Yoo Seonho: There  
Lai Guanlin: There  
Yoo Seonho: Heol  
Lai Guanlin: Heol


	10. Announcement

I'm sad to announce that Campus Paradise will be in indefinite hiatus as the writer, Venu-nim, deleted her postype blog and deactivated her twitter accounts.

It happened in the midst of the Korean NW ficdom mess back then, but I thought Venu-nim would only leave for a short while. We only had a short talk before she deactivated, so I couldn't be too sure of the reason why she left. With no other ways to get in touch with her, Campus Paradise will be abandoned indefinitely.

This fic will be marked as Completed until the day the writer updates with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait and thank you to those who read and loved Campus Paradise up to this day. The fic itself is about to end, but sad that we probably wouldn't even get the proper end to it :')

Thank you once again, and may you have a splendid day ahead!


End file.
